Unforeseen Changes
by JaiSpade
Summary: When change happens in your life, how do you handle it? Piper Halliwell is going through many changes in a short period of time, and she finds it difficult to deal with. It's a matter of strength, courage, and comfort. How will she cope?
1. Moving Out and Moving On

**Hey guys! New fanfic for your pleasure. I hope you all enjoy this one. I actually had fun writing it. So, give it try. Thanks.**

Piper Halliwell walked around the table, deep in thought. One hand rested on her hip and one hand fiddled with the pendant on her necklace.

"Piper, just choose one. This is the one thing Andy and I can't agree on." Prue, her older sister, said as she watched Piper pace up and down in front of her.

"And the decision falls on me?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes. I trust you more than anyone else. Now please, choose." Prue held out two flower bouquets; one was a combination of yellow, white, and royal blue roses and the other was made up of canary, ivory, and sapphire blue roses. Piper stared at each bouquet nervously. She bit her lip. "Uh, I say the canary, ivory, and sapphire roses. They're more extravagant than the first combination."

Prue considered her words as she looked over the flowers. "Hmm, Piper, you're brilliant."

"Well, I'm glad you finally see it." Piper blew out a breath and flopped onto the couch next to Prue. "Are you done obsessing over the wedding for today?"

Prue chuckled. "Yes. Now it's sisterly bonding time."

"Yay!" Piper threw her arms around her and squeezed her tight. Prue laughed and hugged her back.

Just then, the front door opened and a voice floated through the house. "Girls! You here?"

"In here!" they shouted.

The girls' mother walked into the living room, holding a take-out bag. "Hey, you. Where are the other two?"

"Uh, Paige is upstairs and Phoebe is out with Cole. She told me to tell you that she will not be home for dinner." Piper answered. "What is for dinner, anyway?"

"Chinese. Work ran late, so I just ordered take-out. That okay?" Patty slipped her coat off and hung it by the door.

"No, it's fine." Prue stood up from the couch. "Dad called a while ago. He said he would be a little late tonight."

Piper sighed. "As apposed to what?"

"Piper. Don't start. You know he works hard for us." Patty scolded her daughter, then turned on her heel and went to the kitchen.

"Don't worry, Pipe. I'm with you on that one." Prue linked her arm with Piper's.

She sighed again before following Prue out of the living room.

Paige, Victor, and Grams had joined the rest at the table for dinner and the evening was filled with conversation about significant pieces of their lives. Afterwards, Piper walked Prue to the door. "Tell Andy I said hi."

"I will. He's sorry he couldn't make it. He's just working overtime for the wedding. It'll be a lonely night tonight." Prue sighed, but a smirk was evident.

"Oh, Prue! Visuals!" Piper made a face. "At least you have your own place."

"Hey, you got your own room out of that." Prue retorted.

"Yeah, eighteen years too late. Besides, I'm looking for an apartment. Phoebe needs her own room." Piper said.

"Any luck?"

Piper sighed. "No, not yet. Every good place is already taken. I'm also hiking for a roommate."

"Well, I could help you out with that one. I have an extra room." Prue suggested.

"Oh, I couldn't. you've lived with me practically all your life." Piper said.

"And I never minded it. Okay, maybe that one time you stole my shirt, but hey, it happens." Prue smiled. "Anyway, you could stay there until you find your own place. Andy won't mind and I know you're dying to leave here."

Piper thought about it for a minute. "Okay. I agree. I'll start packing tomorrow."

"Yay! It'll be like old times." Prue gave her sister a hug.

"It was only a few months ago you moved out, Prue." Piper laughed.

"And I've missed you ever since." Prue said. "I'll see you soon."

"Alright. Love you." Piper opened the door for her.

"Love you, too. Bye." Prue walked out into the San Francisco air.

Piper closed the door and stood there for a moment. She was getting to move out. A smile crept up on her face. Finally.

(((o)))

She taped down the last box and let out a breath. Piper looked around the room. It was strange to see it so empty.

"Hasn't looked like this since we had you girls."

Piper turned to see her mother standing in the doorway. A look of bittersweet goodbye spread across her features. Piper's heart dropped a little.

"I know. I was just thinking the same thing." she smiled sadly.

"Well, Phoebe will make it hers soon enough." Patty gave a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm sure she's ecstatic to have her own room." Piper looked around again.

"I'm very proud of you, Piper. Taking control of your life, moving out on your own. Exactly how I raised you to be." Patty stepped into the room, pulling Piper into her embrace.

"I'm happy about this. It feels like my life is finally starting. And I couldn't imagine it any other way." Piper said with such gratefulness.

Patty sighed. "I'm going to miss you so much, baby girl."

"Mom, I'm only ten minutes away. I'll see you as much as I can." Piper reassured her.

"I know. I was the same way with Prue. At least I have Phoebe and Paige for a few more years. You girls are growing too fast." Patty's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, mom, don't do that." Piper said, urging herself not to cry.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want this day to come." Patty wiped at her eyes. "Well, I won't hold you any longer. You know you can come back any time you want, right? This will always be your home."

Piper hugged her mother tightly, reluctant to let her go. "I know. Thank you. For everything you've done for me."

"You're welcome, honey. I love you." Patty kissed her hair.

"I love you, too." Piper smiled.

Phoebe and Paige had helped Piper lug all her moving boxes to her car. Phoebe had offered her car for extra space, and Prue had come along with Andy to aid them as well. Victor grabbed all the furniture and loaded it into the small rental truck. After all Piper's belongings were all packed away, the all set out for Prue's apartment.

"I can't believe you're gone now." Paige said.

Victor and Andy lifted all the boxes into the apartment as the girls stood aside, saying goodbyes.

"I know. I can't believe it, either." Piper smiled.

"Well, I'm gonna miss you. But, this is a good thing. We're all moving on with our lives." Phoebe stated.

"But we will always be sisters. The power of four." Piper said, placing her hand out in front of her, palm facing downward. Prue smiled and put her hand over Piper's. Phoebe and Paige reciprocated her and they all shouted, "The power of four!" before breaking their hands apart. The girls shared a four-way hug before parting ways.

Victor had left with the two younger girls. Prue closed the door behind herself. "Well, it's just the three of us."

"I hope you guys really don't mind me being here." Piper said.

"Don't worry, Piper. It's good to have you here." Andy smiled.

"Okay." Piper smiled.

"Now, let's leave packing for later. Let's go out to lunch." Prue offered.

Piper's smile grew wider. Her life has just begun, and it felt pretty damn good.

**Okay, so Piper is starting her new life out on her own and school is just around the corner. Who is she going to run into? I know it's a short chapter, but it's really only introduction. The next chapter will be more in depth with everyone. Hope you are enjoying this story. I feel strongly about it and I hope it escalates. Please review. Thanks guys.**


	2. Give Me a Sign

**Hey there. Chapter two should be more thorough with the concept of this story for you. I like how it reads, but it all depends on what you guys think. So, please enjoy.**

A week had gone by and Piper was adjusting well to her new home. Her room was set up like she had lived there for years, and she settled in quite nicely. Now, it was time to start her first year of college. Getting up that morning, she vowed to herself that she would start fresh this year. No more humiliation from higher-class students, no more embarrassment from teachers, nothing. Piper Halliwell was a changed woman, and it showed.

"Ready for your first day?" Prue asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Surprisingly, I am." Piper smiled, putting her empty coffee cup in the sink.

"Are you ready to see Leo?" Prue teased, making kissy faces at her sister.

"Hell no," Piper replied with disgust. "He could rot in a ditch for all I care."

"Come on, Piper. It was high school. You've changed. Maybe he's changed, too."

"Okay, high school was just last year, and I honestly doubt he's any different than before." She sighed, but her heart held an ounce of hope.

(((o)))

Piper pulled up into the parking lot. She sat there for a moment, trying to compose herself.

Leo Wyatt.

That name hadn't left her mind since she left the apartment.

Leo.

But why? He wasn't anyone important to her. So why was her heart beating unsteadily as she got out of the car? Why was she so anxious to see him? Leo Wyatt was the sexiest guy at Baker High, and he was also known as a bit of a player. Piper had never seen Leo with any girl; she had only spotted him talking to a few. But, Piper gave into the gossip and built a tough exterior hoping he couldn't get through. Leo never gave Piper a second look during high school, but now in college, she wasn't too sure what to expect.

"Piper Halliwell? Is that you?"

She turned around to see Lucy, her best friend, come up to her. She linked arms with Piper and together they walked out of the parking lot. "You saw me just last week, you dork."

Lucy smiled. "Well, I'm still in shock from seeing you more beautiful than before."

Over the summer, Piper decided it was time to make a change in her appearance. She got rid of her glasses and fixed her oily skin. She also cut four inches of her hair off, letting it fall to the middle of her back, and invested in some anti-frizz treatments. Piper had to admit she was impressed with how she looked now, but she didn't think she changed that much.

"And now I'm shocked to know you're blind." Piper laughed.

"Oh, Piper, you're too modest. You're a real knockout now, and I'm sure Leo will agree."

Piper groaned. "Why does everyone keep bringing him up? Leo has never looked at me in that way and I'm glad. He has every other girl in school to play his games with."

"Leo has always looked at you, but you just shrug him off. He seems to see something else in you that everyone else misses. Piper, you have the hottest guy looking your way, and with this new transformation, he'll fall over his own two feet." Lucy spoke with such conviction, Piper almost believed her.

They stepped foot into the main building and turned the first corner, heading to the attendance office.

"Oh yeah? Then what is he doing with that girl?" Piper gestured to Leo leaning against the wall by the office door and a beautiful blonde girl giggling at something he said. They were standing pretty close to each other. The girl placed her hand on his chest, rubbing it gently.

Lucy sighed. "That boy doesn't know what he wants."

"I know what he wants," Piper's eyes didn't leave Leo. "And he's looking at it."

Right when she said it, Leo looked up, and his eyes met Piper's. Their gazes lingered for less than a minute before Piper broke the contact.

"You may be right about that." Lucy smirked as they entered the attendance office, all the while Leo couldn't stop staring at Piper.

_Finally,_ Piper thought as she walked into her art class - the class she had been looking forward to all day. Unfortunately, it was her last class, so she would have to push through the day before getting to her favorite class. She found a seat at an empty table and set her stuff down. A few seconds later, Leo came through the door, along with the blonde girl she had seen earlier. Piper quickly dropped her head to stare at her drawing pad, hoping he didn't see her.

"Piper? Is that you?" _Too late._

She looked up to see him standing next to her. "Hey, Leo." She smiled politely.

"Hi. Wow, I thought it was you, but you looked so…different, I could barely recognize you." He smiled a dazzling smile, and Piper could feel her heart rate quicken.

"Yeah, well, the summer was good to me, I guess."

Leo gave a little chuckle. "It certainly was."

The bell rang and everyone scattered to a vacant seat. But, he still stood next to her. "Uh, you should go sit down. Wouldn't want to get in trouble on your first day."

"Oh, right." Leo said.

Piper expected him to sit in the back with the blonde girl. But to her surprise, he chose the seat right beside her. He caught her staring at him.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked.

Piper shook her head, then gave a small smile. "All other seats were taken?" She looked around the room, canvassing for empty stools.

"No, I just wanted to sit here. Is that okay?" He looked slightly worried, and she couldn't figure out why.

"Yeah, it's not a problem." she said.

Their conversation was cut short by the professor beginning his lecture. All throughout class, Piper couldn't focus on what Professor Duncan was saying. All she could think about was how close Leo was to her, how he smiled at her, how he spoke to her by his own choice. Maybe this year was turning out to be a good one. A _very_ good one.

(((o)))

Students swarmed the campus as they were leaving at the end of the day. Piper was both happy and sad about the final bell. Her first day was rather nice and she couldn't wait to come back tomorrow and do it all again. Her encounter with Leo still had her questioning whether he really did change or not. But she knew not to ignore her instincts. If she wanted to believe Leo was not a jerk anymore, she would have investigate herself.

Out in the parking lot, Piper found Cole.

"Hey." he smiled.

"Hey," she replied. "Are you going to kidnap Phoebe again?"

Cole laughed. "No, I have plans with a friend. I'm just going to pick her up from school and take her home."

"Oh, okay," Piper then proceeded to her car. "Hey, are we still hanging out Saturday?"

"Yeah. We still need to find you a date." he joked.

"Ha ha," she made a face. "You and Phoebe need to keep your hands to yourself."

"Ha ha." he mocked her. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." She turned around and collided right into Leo. "Oh, gosh! I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Wouldn't be the first time you walked into my arms." he said, referring to the numerous times she bumped into him in the last four years they've known each other. She was always a bit of a klutz.

Piper was half annoyed by his cocky attitude, but the stronger half had her blushing. It was then that she realized his arm was wrapped around her waist. She blushed deeper and sidestepped him to get to her car. Before climbing in, she caught a glimpse of Leo meeting up with Cole and getting into his car. She sighed. Her feelings for Leo were quickly escalating, and honestly, it frightened her.

The lock clicked and she pushed the door open. "Prue? Andy? Anybody home?"

There was no answer.

Piper let out a breath and went straight to her bedroom. Being alone was never something she particularly enjoyed, but it was quiet, and quiet never hurt anyone. She plopped onto her bed, staring at the ceiling. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get Leo out of her head. His eyes, his smile, the way his arm snaked perfectly around her waist…The guy was taking over every thought that raced through her mind. Piper shook her head with a sigh. "You're an addictive man, Leo Wyatt."

_The door burst open as he pushed her into the room. He pressed her up against the wall as his mouth crashed into hers. She gripped his hair, pulling him closer, their tongues engaging in a passionate dance. She moaned against his lips as his hands traveled along her body. His kisses moved along her jaw line and continued down her neck._

"_Leo," Her eyes were closed in ecstasy. She shoved her hands into his shirt, pulling it over his head._

_He stood there shirtless. Piper reveled in the sight of his toned upper body for a moment before he closed the distance between them again, kissing her passionately. His hands moved over her body, touching places that set her skin on fire._

"_You want me?" His breath tickled her face._

"_Yes," she moaned. She caught his lips with hers again._

_Leo grabbed her thighs and lifted her effortlessly. She wrapped her legs around his waist as they continued to play games with their tongues. His hands crept up her shirt, caressing her bare skin. Piper gave a moan…_

"Piper!" A voice rang through her ears, shaking her from the beautiful dream, and Leo was slipping away.

"Piper, are you here?"

She groaned. Her eyes opened and the dream was over. She tried to let sleep take over her again, but it was useless. She mournfully got out of bed and found Prue and Andy in the living room. "Hey, guys."

"Hey. Were you asleep?" Prue asked.

"Yeah, I guess I dosed off." Piper replied, dropping onto the couch.

"It's half past nine." Prue chuckled.

"Okay, so I was really interested in my dream." Piper said.

"Oh, was someone getting lucky?" Andy teased.

When Piper did nothing but blush, Prue and Andy laughed. "My, Piper. Who's the lucky guy?"

"No one important." Piper lied. "It was some celebrity."

Andy seemed to buy it, but Prue knew better. She didn't press the issue, though.

After a late dinner, Piper decided to go out for some fresh air. Not wanting to be alone, she called up Lucy.

"If I tell you something, will you promise not to freak?" Piper turned to Lucy. The two girls were sitting on a bench right outside _Linda's Ice Cream Parlor_, licking at their ice cream cones.

"It depends," Lucy teased.

"Promise?" Piper pushed.

"Okay, fine. I promise." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I had a dream about Leo." Piper blurted out.

That got Lucy's attention. "What happened?"

"Well, we were in my room…we were making out, and things were getting…hot." Piper could feel her cheeks turn red. "And I liked it. A lot."

Lucy was quiet for a moment. But suddenly, she let out a squeal. "I knew it! You like Leo. I always knew! Oh, you two would make such a cute couple!"

"Whoa, Luce! Slow down. Leo doesn't even like me. And you can't tell anyone about my dream." Piper said, taking a bite out of her cone.

"What if I could get you guys together?" Lucy prompted.

"No. Absolutely not. He's dating that blonde girl anyway." Piper sighed.

"How do you know?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"They were talking." Piper mumbled, knowing she had no real evidence.

"Oh, whatever, Piper!" Lucy scoffed. "Talking doesn't mean they're together. How much do you wanna bet Leo has a thing for you?"

"I'm not going to bet you." Piper shook her head.

"Because you know I'm right." Lucy smirked.

"Fine. Fifty bucks says he doesn't." Piper agreed.

"Fine by me." Lucy grinned, shaking her hand to seal the deal. "That's fifty bucks in my pocket."

Piper just laughed.

(((o)))

Walking into her art class the next day, Piper casually looked around, scanning the room for Leo. Ever since she had that dream about him, he won't leave her mind, not that it bothered her too much. During her search, she caught a guy staring at her. She smiled politely before looking away. From what she saw, he was cute. He was tall, well built, and had curly brown hair. A few seconds later, the guy approached her table. "Hi."

"Hi." she smiled.

"I'm Greg." He held out his hand.

"Piper." She shook it. "Uh, is today your first day? I don't remember seeing you yesterday."

"Yeah," he smiled. "I had stuff to deal with yesterday. Family emergency. Uh, is this seat taken?"

"Umm," Piper glanced at the door. Leo still hadn't shown up. "No."

Greg happily took the seat next to her. As soon as he sat down, Leo chose that moment to walk in the door. He stopped when he saw Greg in his seat. Piper noted a flicker of anger run across his face. She furrowed her eyes in confusion. He walked right past her table, heading towards the back, not even looking her way. Why he would be angry, she didn't know.

"Piper?" Greg called out to her.

"Huh? What?"

He looked back at Leo. "Is that your boyfriend?"

"What? No?" Piper said.

"Ex-boyfriend?"

"We never dated." she said quickly.

"Then why is he sending me daggers?" he asked nervously.

"I don't know." Piper answered truthfully.

Class was over quickly; it always seemed that way, maybe because it was the only class she really enjoyed. A few minutes before dismissal, everyone started packing up.

"So, Piper. What are my chances of getting you to go out with me?" Greg smiled a charming smile.

Piper was genuinely surprised. "Oh, that's sweet, but I think I'm gonna pass. At least today I will."

His smile disappeared, but he didn't look too disappointed. "Alright. Some other time I guess."

Piper smiled in agreement. He smiled once more before turning away. Leo walked right past her again, not acknowledging her presence.

"Hi, Leo."

He didn't reply and kept on walking. That stung.

"Don't worry about him." She heard a voice behind her. Piper turned around to see a girl with jet black hair and a fair complexion.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Piper asked.

"I'm Hayden." She shook her hand. "I'm Leo's cousin."

Piper smiled. "I didn't know Leo had a cousin here."

"I only transferred here for college. I didn't know Leo had such a pretty girlfriend."

"Oh, no. I'm not his girlfriend." Piper shook her head with a nervous chuckle.

"Your Piper, right? Piper Halliwell?" Hayden asked.

"Yes."

"Well, for someone who isn't his girlfriend, Leo sure does a lot of talking about you. I've heard nothing but good things about you for the past year and a half."

"Leo talks about me?" Piper asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Hayden chuckled. "Well, hey, I've got to go. Catch you around?"

"Yeah, sure. See ya." She watched Hayden leave. Now Piper was really confused. First, she hears that Leo took an interest in her during high school. Then, she hears he's been talking about her, let alone thinking about her. What's next?

**Alright. I purposely made this chapter very long hoping to make up for the last chapter. How was it? Should I even continue? Please let me know what you guys think.**

**I didn't want to make Leo and Piper's relationship too conspicuous. Their confused about each other and how they feel. And who is this Greg character? And what about that blonde Piper saw Leo with? Are they here to bring Leo and Piper together, or push them even further apart?**


	3. Pieces of the Puzzle

**Here's chapter three. I tried to update as soon as I could. Please, be kind. I'm trying to make Leo and Piper a little less obvious. Tell me if I'm doing a good job. Please read and review. Enjoy.**

A few days and a million unanswered questions later, it was Friday. Piper still wasn't sure what to do about Leo. The two rarely ever talk anymore, even less that they used to. Greg would now sit next to her in art class while Leo sat in the back with his cousin. It was hard for her to be so distant from him again. Greg was really sweet and he had been trying to get her to go out with him, but there was just something about Leo that had her refusing every time.

The dismissal bell signaled everyone to go home. As everyone exited the room, Leo had bumped into Piper. "Who's walking into whom, now?" she smiled.

Leo said nothing and was going to leave when Piper grabbed his arm. "Leo, wait." she pulled him off to the side as everyone brushed past them. "What's the matter? I thought we were going to be friends."

"That's just it, Piper. I thought so, too. But then I see you with this Greg guy and I realized…" he trailed off, frustratingly raking a hand through his hair.

"What?" she prompted.

"I don't want to be your friend." he said.

Piper's heart dropped so quickly, her breath caught in her throat. She was not expecting that. Her eyes averted to the floor. "Oh."

Leo took a few steps closer to her, leaving minimal distance between them. "I thought being your friend would be okay, but it's not."

Tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't look at him. "I wish you would've told me before." Her sorrow making her voice shake slightly. "I mean, I was stupid to think you would ever think of me as something other than a loser."

"Piper-"

"That's okay. I understand." She sniffled, trying to maintain what was left of her dignity.

"Listen to me, I-"

"Leo," A voice made them both look over his shoulder. There was the blonde.

"Your girlfriend's calling you. I gotta go." Piper turned away and didn't look back when he called her name.

Piper went straight home and ran to her room. She threw herself onto the bed and buried her face into her pillow. Leo's words reverberated in her head, making tears spill out of her eyes. She pitied herself for getting this way over a guy who never gave her the time of day. It was pathetic how much of her heart he already owned, without really knowing him. Nonetheless, any chance Piper thought she had with him was gone, leaving a hollowness inside her.

Hours later, she was sitting outside on the couch watching TV. Her eyes were glued to the screen, but her mind was elsewhere. When her cell phone rang, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Pipes." Phoebe greeted.

"Hey, what's up?" Piper said.

"Just calling to talk. I haven't seen you in like a week!" Phoebe practically freaked out.

Piper chuckled. "Yeah, I know. I miss you guys. How is everybody?"

"I'm fine. Paige is fine. Grams is fine." Phoebe answered.

"And Mom and Dad?"

Phoebe suddenly got quiet. "They're getting a divorce."

"Wh-what? What do you mean?" Piper began to panic.

"They've been arguing a lot. Grams somehow got involved and Mom asked Dad to leave." Phoebe explained.

"When did all of this happen? I know they've been going through a rough patch, but I didn't think it was that bad." Piper said in disbelief.

"Well, nothing's official yet. But, it's pretty tense over here." Phoebe sighed.

Piper took a moment to process the new information. "Should I come over for dinner one night? You know, try to make sense of the situation?"

"It's worth a shot. I'm not sure how much you can do, but I'd say it's a good idea." Phoebe replied.

"Alright," Piper sighed. "Are we still hanging out tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Cole's off from work and I've got nothing else to do." Phoebe laughed lightly.

"Okay, I can't wait to see you." Piper smiled.

"Me, either. Have you found a date yet?" Phoebe teased.

As soon as she heard the word 'date' Piper thought of Leo. She sighed. "No."

"Oh, honey. You don't need a date. We'll have fun, just the three of us." Phoebe tried to cheer her up.

"I'm sure we will." Piper said. "I'll see you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye." Then she hung up.

Piper let out a long, exhausting breath. She needed to get her mind off Leo, and she knew just how to do it. Scrolling through her phonebook, she dialed the new number. It rang a few times.

"Hello?"

"Greg? You know how you asked me out?"

(((o)))

Saturday morning, Piper woke up with a feeling of dread. Today she was going on a date with Greg and she wasn't excited about it. She felt guilty for using him, but the main reason she wasn't happy was because he was not Leo, the man that haunted every fiber of her being.

Around three in the afternoon, Greg had showed up at Piper's apartment to pick her up. The two met up with Phoebe and Cole at the mall. Phoebe and Cole were in their usual lovey-dovey mode, while Piper and Greg were feeling awkward trying to get comfortable with each other.

"So, what changed you're mind?" he asked as they walked out of the food court.

"Huh?" she looked up at him. "Oh, well, you've been asking for a while and I keep saying no without giving you a reason. Then, I realized I had no reason and you're really nice so I said, 'Hey, what the hell,' and decided to take you up on the offer."

Greg chuckled. "You're funny. I like that." Piper smiled. "Would it be too forward asking you to hold your hand?"

She hesitated for a moment before reaching for his hand. "Thank you for asking."

The moment Piper's hand was in Greg's something felt off. It didn't feel like it fit. She looked up ahead and saw Leo. He was staring at them with an angry expression. Piper's eyes widened. _The man's got perfect timing. Of all the luck,_ she thought to herself. She quickly dropped Greg's hand.

He turned to look at her. "What's wrong?" When he saw her staring straight, he followed her gaze. "Are you sure you two are not dating?"

Her eyes flashed from Leo to Greg. "Yes, I'm positive. Why?"

"Because he pops up every time I'm with you and he keeps sending me those looks, like I just stole his girlfriend. What's up with that?"

"I honestly have no clue. We're barely even friends." she said.

"I have to say this looks a little fishy, Piper." He shook his head.

"I know. I don't know what his problem is." she sighed.

Greg took her hand again. "Well, let's not let him get in the way."

Piper looked down at their hands, then up at Leo. She saw his jaw clench and he stormed off, Hayden following behind him. She looked at Piper with confusion.

She shook her head and continued to walk with Greg. "Let's go watch a movie."

Piper couldn't concentrate throughout the entire movie. It was frustrating. She couldn't place her own feelings toward Leo. She always felt drawn to him and she had no idea why. Then, this year he finally talks to her and that just made things all the more difficult. When she started talking to Greg, Leo shrugged her off and seemed to be pissed the minute Piper considered Greg. She was more than frustrated with the whole situation and it made her want to crawl under a rock and stay there.

"Well, that was a great movie. Don't you think, Piper?" Phoebe said as the four exited the theatre.

"Oh, yeah. Really great." Piper said, half paying attention.

"Yeah, Paul Walker was definitely doing something right." Phoebe said.

"Yup. Couldn't take my eyes off of him." Piper replied.

"Piper, Paul Walker wasn't even in this movie. We saw Breaking Dawn." Phoebe stopped walking, causing everyone else to stop.

"What? Oh, right." Piper smiled embarrassedly.

Phoebe turned to the guys. "Could you give us a minute?" Cole and Greg went over to the arcade games and chatted amongst themselves.

"Okay, what's up with you? You've been acting weird all day."

Piper flinched slightly. "I know. It's just…I have a lot on my mind."

"Uh-huh. Like Leo?" Phoebe pushed.

"How did you know?" Piper was astonished.

"I saw the whole ordeal with you and him right before we went into the theatre. Is there something going on between you two that I should know about?"

"No. There's absolutely nothing between us." Piper said.

"I could ask Cole, you know. He and Leo are pretty good friends." Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

"Well then why don't you ask him to ask Leo why the hell he's being so cold to me." Piper spat, her emotions getting the better of her.

Phoebe's interrogation mode immediately turned off at the sight of her older sister's flustered state. "Honey, what happened?"

Piper sighed heavily. "I don't know. Leo and I have never been friends, but as soon as school started, he talked to me. Then, I hear all these crazy things about how he has a thing for me. Then, I start talking to Greg and Leo gets all weird, like he's mad at me or something. And the more he pushes me away, the more I realize I like him. I like him a lot, Phoebe. And now I'm stringing Greg along and he's starting to get suspicious."

"Piper, it's pretty obvious what's going on." Phoebe said. "If he starts talking to you, there's some interest there. If you hear he likes you, and he's getting angry at you for getting all chummy with Greg, then he's jealous. Piper, the man likes you."

Piper was dumbstruck. She had never anticipated Leo was the least bit jealous. Although, there really was no other reason for why he was being so distant. "I guess I never really thought about it that way."

"Piper, for a smart girl like you, you're awfully brainless when it comes to love." Phoebe wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they began walking again.

"It's a mystery all it's own." Piper shook her head with a smile. There may be hope for her yet.

(((o)))

She decided to put some effort into her date with Greg, although she took what Phoebe said into consideration. Not wanting to ruin her date, she enjoyed herself as much as she could, pushing Leo out of her mind for the moment. She had to admit, Greg was a catch, but Piper didn't cast the net.

After the quad had split up, Greg took her home. "Well, I have a great time." He shut off the engine once they reached her apartment.

"I did, too." It wasn't a complete lie.

He turned to her, a smile adorning his face. "We should do it again."

Piper plastered on a fake smile. "Maybe."

He smiled a little wider and moved closer to her. He placed his lips on hers. Shocked, Piper kissed back. Again, something felt off. She pulled away slightly. "I'll see you around."

She smiled politely and climbed out of her car. She watched him drive away until he was completely gone. She sighed. Greg was a great guy, and he didn't deserve her; someone who was infatuated with someone else. Leo was plaguing her mind, day in and day out. His face was everywhere she looked. He was in her dreams, he made her heart beat intensely, he made her ache with just one look. Damn, he had her falling. In love? "No, I won't say I'm in love." She shook her head before heading up to her apartment.

Piper stepped out of the shower, feeling better than she did before. It was weird how a shower could always make her feel calmer. Maybe it was the feeling of being cleansed, or the therapeutic pelting of water on her skin. Either way, she loved how peaceful a shower made her. She entered her bedroom and crossed the floor to her closet. Before she had a chance to decide what to wear, the doorbell sounded.

"Coming!" she shouted, grabbing a robe. She walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. "What the…"

She opened the door wide open. "Leo, what are you doing here?"

He responded by pushing her into the apartment and kissing her passionately. Piper was so shocked she gasped, giving him more access to her mouth. His arms wrapped around her waist, pressing her closer to him. Piper relaxed and kissed back. Yeah, this felt good. This felt right.

**How much do you love me right now? Well, don't get too excited. Things may not be so good in the next chapter. Or will it? Review if you want to find out. Thanks guys.**


	4. The Rose and the Thorn

**So, I've decided to make this chapter a heavily Leo/Piper centered chapter. I like the fluff, and I know you guys do, too. It's about time, right? But, it's not total fluff. You have been warned. Well, enjoy and review.**

Previously on _Unforeseen Changes…_

"_Leo, what are you doing here?"_

_He responded by pushing her into the apartment and kissing her passionately. Piper was so shocked she gasped, giving him more access to her mouth. His arms wrapped around her waist, pressing her closer to him. Piper relaxed and kissed back. Yeah, this felt good. This felt right._

(((o)))

Piper had her arms wrapped around Leo's neck as they continued to kiss, standing in the middle of the apartment with the door wide open. Then she realized something. She pulled away. "Wait, Leo. What is this?"

"I tried, Piper. I tried so hard to get you out of my mind. But, I just couldn't. You're all I think about, all the time." Leo said, bringing his hand up to caress her cheek.

"But, what about not being my friend?" she asked, enthralled by his touch.

"I can't _just_ be your friend. I want you. I want to be with you. Everything about you is just…amazing. My God, I want you." he stated with conviction.

Piper couldn't help the smile on her face. She felt butterflies flutter in her stomach at his words. "I want you, too. You have no idea how much. But, there's just so much I don't understand." She released him from her grasp and turned away from him. "I mean, what about your girlfriend?"

"Who? Missy?" Leo asked. "No, Piper. She's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend. Our dads know each other. We just hang out."

"She seems to want to do more than hang out." Piper mumbled.

He gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him, placing his lips on hers. "I want to do more with you. Missy's just a friend. I want you to be my girlfriend."

Piper smiled again. "I want that, too." She kissed him lightly. "Want to stay a while?"

"Sure." he grinned.

"Just let me change, you know, into clothes." she commented, gesturing to her robe.

"I like this look." he smiled seductively.

"Hmm…too bad for you." She winked at him and returned to her room.

Leo took a seat on the couch and waited patiently for Piper. Soon, she came back and sat next to him, almost shyly. She was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a burgundy form-fitted t-shirt. Her damp hair was down, hanging loosely around her face, which made her look more beautiful. Leo brushed some hair behind her ear and turned her face to him. She cautiously looked at him and smiled. He brought her face to his for a sweet kiss. Piper moved closer to him, getting lost in his kiss. He gingerly pulled her onto his lap. She swung one leg over to straddle him, pressing her body closer to his.

"Can I ask you a question?" Piper asked once they needed air.

"Is that your question?" he joked.

Piper chuckled. "No…why are you here? Why do you want me? I mean, we've known each other since like, freshman year. But you never talked to me before. Why now?"

Leo sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I've always wanted to talk to you. But I never knew how to approach you. No matter how many girls I looked at, I thought about you."

"So, it took you to see my transformation to say something?" she asked.

"No, of course not. Seeing you this way just made me want you even more. During high school, I saw past the frizzy hair and glasses. I saw _you_. And I like you any way you look." Leo smiled.

"Really? You really mean that?" Piper was shocked.

"Yes, I do." he answered.

Piper smiled and kissed him. "Maybe you have changed."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you seemed like such a ladies man in high school. I would have never guessed you're the sentimental type." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm full of surprises." he winked.

Piper shook her head with a smile and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He eagerly responded. "Hey, what's the deal with this Greg guy?"

"Ooh, are you jealous?" she teased.

"Psh! Please!" he scoffed. Piper laughed at his denial. "Okay, so maybe I am."

"It's cute." she commented. "He's just a friend."

"Didn't seem like he was just a friend. You two looked real good together." Leo pursed his lips in distaste.

"Yeah, I bet we did." she smirked. "Leo, I only said yes to him because I was trying to get you off my mind. You have been living in my mind for God knows how long. When I kissed him, it didn't feel right. When I held his hand," She reached for his hand intertwined her fingers with his. "It didn't feel like this. It didn't fit."

He looked at their hands for a moment before returning his eyes back to hers. "You don't know how much this means to me. Being here with you." He pulled her closer to him in his lap.

"I think I know." she whispered before leaning down to kiss him fanatically.

(((o)))

"What's your favorite thing to do?" Piper asked as she snuggled more into Leo's side, making conversation during the commercial break on TV.

"Depends. Who am I with?" he responded.

"Well, I meant by yourself, but when you're with family?"

"I like to just sitting around and talk, laugh, do anything I guess." he smiled.

"And with friends?"

"We like to go to the movies, maybe go out to this track outside of town and race." he said.

"You race?" she asked.

"Not professionally, but yes." he answered.

"Nice. And with your girlfriend?" she smiled mischievously.

Leo smiled and pulled her head up for a kiss. "That."

"Good answer." she giggled.

"What about you? What do you like to do?" Leo looked down at her.

Piper thought for a moment. "Well, when I'm with my sisters, we like to do normal sister stuff. We'd watch movies, laugh about nothing in particular, gossip about boys, go shopping, do the usual things. Lucy is my only friend and we're kind of like sisters. We do stuff like that, too. And as far as my boyfriend's concerned, well, I don't have a boyfriend." she teased.

"Oh, really?" He raised his eyebrows in mock surprise. "Well, then what am I doing here?" He got up from the couch and headed for the door.

"Leo," she whined, standing up. "Come back here."

He turned to her and crossed his arms defensively over his chest. "Why should I?"

"Why shouldn't you?" she retorted innocently.

He pursed his lips in thought, not sure how to answer. So instead, he slowly walked back over to her. Piper was curious as to what he would do. Once he reached her, he grabbed her and fell back onto the couch, bringing her with him. She let out a gasp and laughed. She fell directly on top of him, clutching his shoulders. "You're a crazy man, Leo Wyatt."

"And you're beautiful, Piper Halliwell. Then and now." He confirmed his feelings with a passionate kiss.

(((o)))

"You did not!" Phoebe squealed.

"Oh, my God!" Prue yelped.

"Well, it's about time!" Piper, Phoebe, and Prue looked at Paige, who had 'duh!' written across her face. "It took you long enough. I must say, you're kind of slow."

"Hey, sorry, okay." Piper scoffed. "How was I supposed to know the guy liked me. He's Leo! And I'm-"

"As amazing as any other girl. You're just too down on yourself to see that." Phoebe wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulders. The sisters were sitting in the living room of Prue and Piper's apartment, hanging out that following night.

"I guess I believe it a little, now." Piper shrugged with a small smile.

"So…what did you and Leo do?" Prue smirked suggestively.

Piper blushed. "Nothing." Her sisters giggled. "No, seriously. All we did was kiss."

"And?" Phoebe prompted anxiously.

"He's an amazing kisser!" Piper squealed. "I knew he must have been good, but to actually experience it, my God! It's heavenly!"

All sisters laughed. But, no one could miss the blissful happiness on Piper's face, and in her heart.

The next morning snuck up on her and Piper was reluctant to get out of bed. Since she spent all of Saturday going out, she had to spend Sunday doing homework. Not the best way to spend the day. Sighing, she snuggled back into her pillows and sheets, hoping to get at least one more hour of sleep before starting the day. But then, the phone rang.

Piper groaned, reaching for her cell phone. "Hello?" she answered none too politely.

"Well, I guess you're not a morning person."

"Leo! Sorry, I'm just…too invested in sleep, I guess." She chuckled nervously, running a hand through her hair.

"It's okay. I thought it might have been too early to call. I just thought we could hang out today." He sounded so good in the morning.

"Oh, sorry. I can't. I've got piles of homework." she said apologetically.

"That's funny. I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to the library. I have homework, too."

Piper smiled. "Great minds think alike, huh?"

"I guess so." he smiled. "So, is it a date?"

"Well, I don't know. My boyfriend might be pretty angry if he finds out I went on a date with you."

"Then don't tell him." he played along. "I'll pick you up around one."

"Okay. See ya later." Piper replied.

"Bye, baby." Then he hung up. Piper grinned at the nickname and squealed happily.

The library was pretty vacant, other than Leo, Piper, the librarian, and five or six other people. It was nice and quiet, which is how Piper finished most of her work quickly. Leo, on the other hand, was having a harder time keeping focus as his gaze constantly flickered back to Piper when he was supposed to be working.

"Are you almost done?" she asked, not looking up from her notebook.

He snapped out of his trance. "Uh, no." He looked down at his Math textbook. "Actually, I need help."

"Oh, what do you need help with it?" She got up from her seat and stood behind his chair, leaning down beside him. He pointed to the next problem. "Oh, that's simple. All you do is make each base the same number, then let the exponents equal each other…"

He wasn't even listening. While Piper had her eyes toward the book, Leo kept his glued on her face. She was so close. He couldn't help himself. She was just mesmerizing.

"Leo…Leo! Are you listening to me?" She turned to look at him and found him staring at her.

"What? Oh, sorry." he smiled sheepishly, glancing at his work. "I just…I guess I'm a little distracted."

Piper sat back in her seat and continued working. "Distracted by what?"

"You."

She looked up at him and blushed, smiling slightly. "That's not good. If I'm going to prevent you from getting good grades, then we have a problem."

"Maybe I just need a private tutor." He winked at her.

"Hmm…I'll see what I can do about that." she smiled.

Once they finished their homework, Piper wanted to look for a good book while they were at the library. It had been a long time since she read a book and now seemed like a good opportunity to get one. She was scanning one of the bookshelves when she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist and a pair of lips touch her neck. "You can't seem to keep your hands to yourself, Mister." she joked.

"How can I?" He kissed her neck again. "I've waited too long for this."

Piper turned around in his arms to face him. "How long is long?"

"Too long. Like, two years too long." He braced her against the bookshelf and teased her lips with his. Tired of the chaste kisses, she kissed him passionately, putting a hand on the back of his head to keep him in place. Leo pressed his body up to hers, getting as close as he could. Piper gasped, feeling him against her. Did she really have that kind of affect on him?

Leo ran his hands from her waist, up her sides, then back down, stopping at the hem of her shirt. He licked her lips with his tongue, silently pleading for entrance. Piper didn't even hesitate before opening her mouth. His hands slipped into her shirt, running across the soft skin of her stomach. Piper let out a small moan. Leo broke apart from her, catching his breath. She looked up into his eyes. They were dark and full of lust. She licked her lips, the taste of him still strong.

A few kids from the college walked by and saw the two together. Leo and Piper noticed the lingering eyes.

"Piper, maybe we shouldn't." he said, taking a step away from her.

"What? Why?" She gripped onto his shirt and pulled him back.

"Because it's not a good idea." Leo said.

Piper looked up into his eyes. Either she was misreading them or he was trying to resist her. "Why not?"

He pulled away and took a couple steps back. "Because it's just not."

She looked towards the group of kids, then back at Leo. "Oh, I get it."

Confusion swept across his face. "What?"

"You're embarrassed by me. You don't want to be seen with me. Is that it?" Tears sprung into her eyes. She really thought he'd changed.

"No, Piper-"

She held her hand up defensively. "Just save it." She walked back to the table and grabbed her stuff. Leo followed her and grabbed her by the arm.

"Will you stop for a minute and let me explain?" he said.

She yanked her arm out of his grip. "You know, it's easy to say all that crap about wanting me at my apartment. But, it was never true. You played me. I'm one hundred percent sure if Missy wanted you, you'd jump right on that, wouldn't you?"

There was no use trying to stop the tears from falling. She couldn't look at him anymore. Piper turned away and stormed out of the library, leaving a frustrated Leo behind.

**Mmm, yeah. It wasn't all picking daisies, was it? I told you things weren't going to be so…fluffy. Well, don't worry your pretty little head too much. Piper's just being all doubtful. If you want to know the real reason Leo was saying no, review and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks guys.**


	5. What the Heart Wants

**I'm sure you all hate me for ending the last chapter the way I did. But, I had good reason. As any story and good one if there isn't conflict? Well? Okay, so this chapter's got quite a bit of anger, jealousy, and fluff. Please enjoy.**

By the time Piper arrived home, she already had five missed calls from Leo. No one was home, so she plopped herself onto the couch. She wiped her face clear of tears and sat there in silence, going over the incessant thoughts in her mind. Why was Leo being so strange? Everything was going great until those stupid kids came around. Was Leo really embarrassed by her? Did he only see her as some kind of sex toy? Did he mean _anything _he said to her?

Piper laughed bitterly. "I doubt it. I'm just a poor, unsuspecting girl who would jump at any chance to be with him." Her eyes became wet again. "I can't believe I let myself fall for him." She shook her head and decided to just forget it for now.

The next day, Piper walked onto the college campus, hoping to avoid Leo as much as possible. She was still furious with him for what happened at the library and was in no mood to talk about it. But then, a part of her missed him. And that only frustrated her more.

She entered the main building and practically ran into Greg, another person she was hoping to avoid. "Greg, hi."

"Hey." He kissed her. Piper was shocked. She was not expecting that. He pulled away and smiled at her. "What was that for?"

"Well, I haven't seen you since Saturday and I missed you." He wrapped an arm around her waist.

She felt slightly uncomfortable. "Uh, Greg, I-" She looked over his shoulder and saw Leo walk into the building, using the back entrance. His eyes met hers, and she knew she was in trouble.

Leo found Piper with Greg, his arm wrapped around her in a more-than-friendly manner. He was pissed.

"What were you saying, Piper?" Greg chuckled.

"Uh, it's just…don't you think we're going a little too fast?" She looked up at him.

"No, I know what I feel for you." he smiled and kissed her again.

Piper pulled away slightly, trying to be subtle, and looked over his shoulder again to see Leo's jaw clench and she watched him walk away. She turned her gaze back to Greg and smiled guiltily, but he didn't notice. "I think we should go slow. I need to figure some things out."

Greg's smile faltered slightly. "Okay. If that's what you want."

"It is." She walked away from him without another glance.

(((o)))

Piper entered her art class and looked around for Leo. He wasn't there yet. She sighed and went to her seat. Greg walked in right after her and took his place next to her. "Hey, Piper."

"Hi." She plastered a fake smile on her face.

"So, how about we go on another date Friday?" he asked hopefully.

Piper stared at him for a moment before speaking. "Uh, I actually have something to do. You know, hang out with sisters and stuff." she lied through her teeth.

"Okay, another time then." Greg cautiously reached for her hand. "We did agree to take things slow."

She looked at their hands and smiled nervously before pulling her hand away. "Listen, Greg. I think we should just stop here. I mean, keep our options open. I have…a lot to think about."

"So, you don't want to go out again?" he clarified.

"No…not yet." She looked down at the table. "I just…"

He sighed. "Okay, Piper. I'm trying to understand. But, you're not making it easy."

Piper shook her head. She was about to responded when she saw Leo walk into the room, arm-in-arm with Missy. Her eyes were glued to them. Greg followed her gaze.

"Is that what's stopping you from going out with me?" he asked sadly.

Piper watched as Leo and Missy walked to their table, all smiles. It broke her heart to see them together. She wanted to say something, but wasn't sure it would make any difference. Leo didn't want her. Maybe she should just forget him. Forget the way he looked at her. Forget the way he held her. Forget the way he kissed her, like she was the most important person in the world to him. By now, tears collected in her eyes, threatening to spill over. This was just too much.

Without a word to anyone, Piper grabbed her backpack and ran out of the room. Greg stood up and watched her leave. Leo had noticed, too.

She couldn't sit there anymore and act like everything was okay. It was too hard. She walked as fast as she could down the hall, avoiding looks from other people questioning the tears on her face. Piper was about to yank the door open when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Greg.

"What's wrong?" he asked, moving to wipe her tears.

She sniffled and was about to speak when she heard a voice. "Piper,"

She turned to see Leo coming up to them. She stared at him, willing herself not to cry. "What happened back there?"

"I couldn't take it, I just couldn't. You're already with Missy? _Already?_" She spoke with such venom in her words, it made Leo wince.

"No, she's just a friend." he snapped incredulously. "And what about you? You couldn't even wait one day to be with someone else."

"I'm not with someone else! He kissed me! I don't want anyone else! I want you, but it doesn't even matter. You don't want me and you proved it yesterday!" Piper gave up on stopping her tears. It was useless now.

Greg just stood there and listened to them yell at each other. Now he understood why Piper wouldn't go out with him. She was in love with another guy. "Piper,"

She looked at Greg and instantly felt bad about the way he found out about Leo. "Greg, I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you, but I just couldn't hurt you like that. And I couldn't find a way to tell you, either."

Greg smiled sadly. "It's not a problem. I understand."

"Can we still be friends?" she asked hopefully.

He looked at her and tried to come up with a truthful answer. "We can try." He smiled once more and walked, going back to class.

Piper sighed. She turned to leave when Leo grabbed her arm. "We're not done." he said, pressing her against the door.

Her breath caught in her throat. "Yes, we are."

"No, we're not. Piper, I never meant to hurt you."

"Well, you did anyway!" she cried. "But it wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have believed you were interested in me."

Leo leaned closer to her, their lips just inches apart. "If I didn't want you, then why am I here? Why am I trying to explain things to you? Because I don't want to lose you."

Piper shook her head in defiance. "Why? Why did you pull away like that? Until those kids came, you couldn't keep away from me. Why?"

"You've got it all wrong. Those kids mean nothing to me. I only pulled away because I didn't want to risk your trust. I don't want to hurt you like that. I want you to be absolutely ready, no matter how _I _feel." He looked into her eyes, hoping to convey how much he truly meant each word.

Piper just stared at him, too embarrassed with herself to speak. "I'm…I'm sorry. I just, I can't shake the feeling that you might change your mind. And when you're gone, what am I left with?

"I have no intention of leaving you, Piper. None. I want this. You, me, us. I want to wake up everyday knowing I have you. And I don't know what I can do to prove that to you." He encircled her waist with his arms, pulling her closer.

She put her hands on his shoulders. "So, you're not embarrassed by me?"

Leo didn't answer, not in words anyway. He kissed her passionately, not caring if anyone saw them. He wanted to show everyone that she was his, that he wanted her, that he…loved her? He smiled against her lips. _Yeah,_ he thought. _That sounded about right._

(((o)))

Leo had managed to convince Piper to go back to class. She still sat by Greg, and Leo was in the back with Missy and Hayden. After they were dismissed, Leo rounded the table and made his way over to Piper. He smiled at her and waited until she packed up her stuff to reach for her hand. He had no intention of smothering her or be territorial with her. Piper was going to call the shots, because he wanted her to feel secure about their newfound relationship.

Piper smiled when her hand slid comfortably into his. She looked up at him shyly and he placed a kiss on her head. They exited out the main entrance and he walked her to her car.

Before she turned to get in her car, she looked at him. "Do you…do you wanna hang out at my place? I mean, Prue and Andy will be there, but I would like you to come over. You don't have to-"

Leo cut her rambling off when he kissed her softly. "I'd love to."

She smiled shyly before kissing him once more, then climbing into her car. Leo smiled and went to his car. The two met up in the parking lot of Piper's apartment complex. She reached for his hand and together, they headed up to the apartment.

"Well, hey you two." Prue greeted as Leo and Piper walked through the door.

"Hey, guys." Piper replied. "Uh, Leo is gonna hang out a while. Is that okay?"

"You don't have to ask, Piper. This is your apartment, too." Andy smiled gently.

"Okay." Piper smiled and squeezed Leo's hand.

The four just lounged around the apartment, talking, eating, and laughing. They hung out until around seven in the evening. Piper walked Leo to the door on his way out.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow." Piper said as she closed the door once they were out in the hall.

"Hey, I was thinking. I have no plans for Friday. Would you like to go on a date with me?" Leo placed a hand on her waist and pulled her to him.

"Sounds good to me." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Our first official date."

"Yeah, and I'm going to make it really special." he smiled.

"Will you tell me where we're going?" she asked.

Leo thought about it for a moment. "No." He grinned and kissed her before letting her go. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Piper watched as he walked down the hallway and stepped into the elevator. She sighed happily and went back inside the apartment.

Prue was standing in the living room with a huge smile on her face. Piper tried to hide a smile. "What?"

"You know what." she said. "I thought you two were like, broken up after what happened yesterday."

"Well, I thought so, too. But, today in class, he set things straight." Piper shrugged as if it was nothing.

"What did he do?" Prue squinted her eyes in curiosity.

"I walked into school and ran into Greg. Remember him?" Prue nodded. "He kissed me, unaware that Leo was right behind him. He didn't even know about Leo. I tried to avoid them both as much as I could. Then, in our final class, Greg asked me out and I had to lie to him. I felt really bad about it, but I couldn't go out with him when I lo…I mean like Leo, so I told him that we should see other people. Then, Leo came in with Missy and I got mad. So, I ran out of the classroom and both Greg and Leo followed me. I had to explain things to Greg and he was so heartbroken. I attempted to run from Leo so I didn't have to face him, but he grabbed me and made me talk. We got it all straightened out after practically yelling at each other, and now, we're good."

Prue stood like a statue, soaking all the information in. Piper stood uncomfortably under her gaze. Finally, she spoke. "Wow…and you thought you were unattractive."

Piper was dumbfounded. Clearly, that was not the reaction she was expecting. "Huh?"

"Piper, you had two guys literally chasing after you, and you can't see how beautiful you are. Phoebe was right. You are pretty dumb when it comes to love." Prue smiled slyly. "And I heard your little mishap. You love Leo."

"What? No, no I don't." Piper scoffed, trying not to blush.

"Yes, you do. Why are you trying to deny it?" Prue asked.

"Because it's too early to say I love him." Piper responded.

"You've known him all of high school." Prue retorted.

"But, I didn't _really_ know him." Piper said. "Not until now."

"But, you love him." Prue gave her a pointed look.

Piper looked at her sister. "I…I don't know what I feel. All I know is that I don't want to lose Leo."

"Well, then, follow your heart." Prue gave her a comforting hug before disappearing into her bedroom.

"Follow my heart." Piper said to herself. If only she knew how hard that would be.

**Hey! Looking for reviews, people. How's this chapter? Let me know. Thanks.**


	6. Mutual Emotions

**New Chapter! There is some X-rated material in this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

_They were lying on the couch, making out heavily. He hovered over her, his weight supported on his elbows. Her hands trailed up and down his sides as she enjoyed the sensation his kisses brought her. He let a little more of his weight rest on her as he ran his hands down to her hips. She let out a moan as his lips moved to her neck._

"_Leo," she breathed._

_His hands slipped into her shirt, brushing along the soft skin of her belly. She closed her eyes in ecstasy._

_Leo kissed back up to her lips, then looked down at her flushed face. "I love you."_

"_I love you, too." Piper whispered before pulling him down for a passionate kiss…_

The alarm clock sounded loudly. Piper groaned and rolled over in bed, smacking the clock off and trying to go back to sleep. Images of her dream ran through her head like a picture show. She grinned and replayed it over and over again. How she wished it was real. Her feelings for Leo were becoming increasingly hard to deny. Sighing, she rolled onto her back and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she padded out to the kitchen.

"Hey, you. Why are you up so early?" Prue asked, drinking her morning coffee.

"Alarm clock was already set. Might as well have gotten up." Piper sat down at the kitchen table. Prue poured her some coffee. "Thanks." She took a sip.

"What time do you have class today?" Prue asked as she took a seat next to her.

"Eleven." Piper replied. "Have you talked to Phoebe or Paige lately?"

"I talked to Paige last night. She said she was alright." Prue responded.

"Did she say anything about Mom or Dad?" Piper asked.

Prue sighed. "Dad is still at the hotel. Mom's been in an iffy mood lately. You know, happy one minute, mad the next, and sad somewhere in between."

Piper shook her head. "What happened? I still want to know."

"Me, too, Pipes. Me, too." Prue said.

After breakfast, Piper pulled on a pair of low riding jeans, a deep blue tank top and a black short sleeve button down shirt over it. She left her hair straight and falling down her back. Applying a subtle amount of makeup, she smiled at her reflection. "Pretty decent." she said to herself. She grabbed her books and left for class.

"Piper Halliwell!" Lucy exclaimed. Piper turned around to see Lucy running up to her. "You owe me fifty bucks!"

Piper was confused for a moment, but then laughed. "You were serious about that?"

"Hell yeah, I was." Lucy linked arms with Piper as the two walked into the building. "Now, I expect my money soon."

"Yeah, yeah." Piper rolled her eyes with a smile.

As they headed to their first class, Piper saw Leo turn the corner and walk towards them. A smile immediately broke out on her face.

Lucy spotted him, then looked at Piper. "Oh, here we go."

"Hey, ladies." Leo smiled, coming up to him.

"Hi, Leo." Lucy chuckled at Piper's giddiness.

"Hey." Piper smiled shyly.

"Okay, so I'm going to go now." Lucy said, then turned to Piper. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." Piper said, glancing at her best friend. Lucy walked away and Piper turned her attention back to Leo. "Hi."

"Hi." He smiled at her.

They stood there, just staring at each other. Piper was unsure what to do. She didn't know whether to hug him or kiss him. She wanted him to set the pace. She wanted to make sure that he called the shots. She just wanted him to lead in the relationship so she didn't seem too clingy.

Leo couldn't take it anymore. She was just standing there, taunting him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, wrapping his arm around her waist and placing his lips on hers. Piper moaned at the simple touch. "Sorry. You look too good not to kiss." He pulled away so he could look at her.

She laughed and kissed him a little more passionately. "Don't be sorry. Feel free to do that any time you want."

He smiled, leaned down, and kissed her again. "Ready for class?"

"You make it too hard to concentrate." she said.

"Ah, you only have two classes today. You'll be fine." Leo said.

"That's too long." she groaned. "Wanna hang out afterwards?"

"Sure. You can come by my place. I live with Hayden, but she'll be out with Missy." he answered.

"Okay." she smiled. "Time for class. I gotta go."

"I'll see you later." He gave her a final kiss before heading off to his class.

Piper smiled and turned the corner toward her class. On her way, she realized something…She was going to be with Leo this afternoon…alone…with her sexual desires. Well, one thing's for sure. Something was going to happen.

(((o)))

On the drive to Leo's place, Piper was wracked with nerves. The mere thought of being with him in private, where there was nothing to stop them from taking the next step, was making her completely nervous. If she and Leo were to start something, she wasn't going to stop it, but she knew she had to. It wasn't because she didn't trust him enough to let him that close. It's just that she didn't trust herself. What if she did something wrong? What if he didn't find her attractive beyond what he already saw? What if he didn't even want to go that far?

Piper began to panic. She had never done this before, and if Leo was going to be the first, she wanted it to be special. But, the question still remains. What if Leo did not want her like she wanted him?

Sooner than she hoped for, she pulled up into the parking lot of his apartment. Leo's car was there. Taking a few calming breaths, Piper jumped out of her car and began the short distance up to his apartment.

"Hey." Leo smiled once he opened the door.

"Hi." She smiled shyly.

He took her hand and pulled her inside, giving her a sweet kiss along the way. "Make yourself comfortable." He closed the door behind them and made his way to the kitchen. "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"Uh, could I get a glass of water?" Piper asked, taking one look around the living room.

"Sure." Leo disappeared into the other room.

Piper decided to take a little tour on her own around the apartment. Besides the living room, the complex consisted of a well-furnished kitchen, two bedrooms, what looked to be two bathrooms to each bedroom, a hallway closet, and a small laundry room. Piper visited every room, but lingered in Leo's bedroom.

"Well, at least he's neat." she mumbled to herself. Leo's room was well organized aside from a piece of clothing strewn here and there. She took a few more steps into the room. _So this is where we'll do it,_ she thought to herself. _Not bad._

"Like it?"

Piper jumped a little and turned around to see Leo standing right behind her, a glass of water in her hand. "Yeah. It's nice…and clean."

He chuckled. "I was never the messy kind." He handed her the glass.

"Thanks." She gulped it down quickly.

"Wow. Thirsty?" Leo joked.

Piper just smiled nervously and set the glass on his desk. He stepped closer to her and gently pulled her into a kiss. She melted at the touch of his lips, eagerly responding to him. The kiss gradually increased, and Leo pulled her tighter into his arms. Piper wrapped her arms around his waist, clutching the back of his shirt. She couldn't explain it, but kissing him felt like she was floating on a cloud, totally in bliss. If a kiss could do that, imagine making love…

Piper pulled away slowly. She opened her eyes and looked up into his, a smile gracing her lips. He smiled down at her. "I don't know what it is, but I feel this strong connection to you, Piper. And it feels good."

"I feel it, too." she smiled. She leaned up and kissed him again, drinking in his essence. Leo ran his fingers through her hair before settling his hands on her waist. He gently pushed her back towards the bed. The back of her knees hit the side of the bed and she fell backwards, bringing Leo with her. She let out a moan as she felt his body weight on top of her. It was even sweeter than her dream. His tongue ran along her lips, silently asking for entrance. She let him in without hesitation and deepened the kiss. Their tongues swirled together in sync in Piper's mouth before she pushed them into Leo's mouth. She moaned a little and rolled them over, shuffling until she was laying on top of him.

"Well, at least we know you like being on top." he joked. Piper smiled and moved to straddle him.

"I like being in control." she replied.

Leo pulled the black button down shirt she was wearing off her shoulders and down her arms. Piper leaned over his chest and kissed him passionately. Her fingers began undoing the buttons on his shirt. His hands moved up her back in gentle caresses. Piper flipped them over again, putting Leo on top of her. She slid his shirt off and moved her hands to the hem of his vest.

"Piper," He broke away and looked searchingly into her eyes. "Are you sure you want to? I mean, we don't have to."

"I want to. Trust me, I want to." she reassured him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Leo took a breath and nodded slowly. He leaned down and kissed her again. Piper pulled his vest up and over his head. She stared at his well-toned chest and stomach. She ran her palms along the contours of his upper body. Leo caught her lips in a fiery kiss as he lifted her tank top up and massaged the skin of her belly. She moaned at the touch. She rocked against him and rolled over so she was on top again. Leo pulled her shirt off and pulled her down for a kiss. As their tongues swirled together in Piper's mouth, his fingers found the clasp of her bra. Unsure of what to do, Leo hesitated to undo it.

Piper felt his hesitation. "It's okay." she mumbled against his lips.

Leo unclasped her bra and she sat up on top of him. Her bra fell from her body and Leo froze at the sight of her completely topless in front of him.

"God, you're beautiful." he whispered. He ran his hands down the front of her body gradually. Piper bit her lip as his hands touched her breasts. She leaned down and kissed him again, pressing their bodies together. Leo moaned as he felt her bare chest against his.

He climbed back on top of her and moved them up the bed so her head rested on the pillows. The next thing to come off were her jeans. She pulled his down his legs in such a hasty manner, it surprised them both. And now they were down to their underwear. Leo kissed her passionately, exploring her slowly with his lips and hands.

He pulled away slightly to look at her. "I love you."

She looked up into his eyes. There wasn't a trace of doubt. "I love you, too."

And words were no longer needed. The couple came together as one, letting their bodies speak for them.

(((o)))

Hours later, the sun began to set on the horizon and the stars were becoming visible. In Leo's bedroom, Piper was sleeping peacefully, cuddling into his chest. Her first time could only be described as extraordinary. The way he touched her, the way he made her feel…there wasn't anything like it. It was complete bliss. She didn't have anyone else to compare to, but the things Leo did to her, it was enough to keep her from thinking about any other guy.

Leo was propped up on his elbow, looking down at her. He stroked her hair back as she slept, mesmerized by her beauty. Piper sighed and shifted closer to him in her sleep. Leo smiled. He kissed the top of her head. "I can't believe I have you." he whispered. "This is like nothing I've ever felt before. I love you."

"I love you, too." she mumbled, her eyes still closed. "How long have you been awake?"

"A while. I like watching you sleep." he replied.

Piper rolled onto her back and opened her eyes. "I don't know if I should be flattered or creeped out."

"You should be very creeped out." Leo smiled and climbed on top of her. "I'm a very dangerous man, Ms. Halliwell."

"Mmm, so I've heard." she smiled. "So, am I, like, sleeping with the enemy?"

He grinned. "If I tell you, I'd have to kill you."

"Oh, you are pretty dangerous. Well, I think I'll leave so you don't kill me." Piper made a move to get out of bed, but Leo pushed her back down and kissed her passionately. She eagerly kissed back, running her hands down his strong chest. His hands began to explore her body.

She pulled away. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Depends," he said. "Is it working?"

"No."

Leo shrugged. "Okay." He laid beside her and turned away.

Piper smiled. She moved over and snuggled into his back. "Leo," He didn't respond. She threw her arm over his side and kissed the back of his neck. "Leo, I love you." He still didn't speak. "Don't you love me?"

When he didn't say anything, Piper sighed and rolled over to her side. A few seconds later, she felt the bed shift and Leo's arm wrap around her stomach. He pulled her against him.

"I think it's dangerous how much I love you." he said. "To feel this way about you after only a short period of time, most people would think I'm crazy."

"Do you think you're crazy?" she asked quietly.

He moved the hair away from her neck and kissed the skin there. "Not at all."

"I don't feel crazy, either. I know I love you and nothing will change that." she replied.

Leo turned her onto her back so that she was facing him. "You sure this is what you want?"

"Of course. Why would you ask that?" Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What if you decide one day that you don't really want me? What if that 'Greg' guy ends up taking you away from me?" Leo looked away, too afraid to look her in the eye.

Piper was silent. She would have never believed that Leo had the same insecurities about her as she did about him. What happened to the player she thought he was?

"Leo, look at me." she demanded gently. He slowly met her eyes. "This, right here, is what I've wanted since the first day I saw you. I've never been so sure about being with you until now. You're all I want. And as far as Greg's concerned, you shouldn't worry about him because I have no romantic feelings toward him. I love you."

"I love you, too." he smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

Piper pulled him on top of her as they continued their make out session. The sun had gone completely down and the moon rose high in the sky. The stars shone brightly, and the glow in their hearts rivaled the intensity.

**I hope you all enjoy how the story is going. They're happy and that's great. But, some drama is surely coming soon. Keep an eye out for it. Please review guys. Thanks.**


	7. Potent Desires

**New Chapter! Sorry it took so long. I've been having some issues. Anyway, please enjoy!**

Piper slowly opened her eyes. It took a minute to realize where she was. Leo's room. She smiled and turned her head to the left to see him sleeping peacefully by her side, with nothing but the sheets obscuring his naked body. He was laying on his stomach, one arm draped across her belly. She sighed happily, thinking she had never been so comfortable. She turned to the right and caught a glimpse of the bright, green numbers on the alarm clock.

She gasped. It was 10:17am. "Leo. Leo, wake up!" Piper pushed him roughly before jumping out of bed.

She pulled the sheet with her, leaving the heavy duvet as the only thing covering Leo.

"Wha…what? Piper, what's going on?" he asked, rolling onto his back.

"We slept all night." she replied, running into his bathroom. "Prue's probably wondering where I am. I didn't mean to stay all night, not that I didn't enjoy it, but she gets worried if I don't call."

"So call her. It's not like you're in any danger." Leo stated calmly.

"Oh, that's where you're wrong, Mr. Man," Piper smiled, coming out of the bathroom. "I'm in danger of falling even more in love with you."

"Is that so?" he grinned, opening his eyes to look at her. "And how much do you love me now?"

Piper twisted her mouth to the side in thought, making a low humming sound. She climbed onto the bed and moved to straddle his hips. "Too much."

"Too much?" he questioned. "Well, in that case, maybe we should take a break so you can love me a little less."

Piper leaned down and kissed him. "Maybe we should." She mumbled against his lips. She parted her lips a little more.

"Fine. I'll go find some new girl to love." Leo said. He grabbed her hips and pushed her down as he raised his hips to hers.

"Good. I'll go find Greg. He already loves me more." she retorted.

Leo stopped and looked at her. A frown appeared on his face.

"Wait, I didn't mean that." she quickly caught herself.

Leo sat up and gently pushed her off his lap. He turned away from her, not speaking a word. He got up, grabbed his boxers, and moved toward the bathroom.

"Leo," Piper followed him. "I didn't mean it. I was just joking."

"How can you joke about that? After what I told you last night? Do you really think he loves you more than I do?" He glared at her through the mirror, but Piper could see the pain in his eyes.

"How could he? He barely knows me. I was kidding." She placed a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

Leo shook his head. "You sounded pretty serious."

"Leo, look at me." He met her eyes through the mirror. "I was only joking. There's no way I would go to Greg. You're the one that I really love. Not him."

He stared at her for a moment, then looked back down at the sink. "I meant what I said last night…about being afraid of losing you. I've never felt so good in my life. You make me feel like I'm floating on a cloud. And I don't want that feeling to ever go away."

Piper cautiously put a hand on his shoulder again. When he didn't pull away, she tugged on it and made him turn around to face her. "Baby, you're not going to lose me. I'm right here. Look at me," She lifted his chin with her index finger. His green eyes slowly looked into her brown ones. "I love you."

Leo sighed in relief and cupped the side of her neck with his hand, pulling her into a sweet kiss. "I love you, too."

Piper gave a slow grin. She took his hand and pulled him toward the bed. When she reached it, she turned around and pushed Leo down on it. She climbed onto the bed and kissed him passionately. When air was needed, she pulled away and laid down on top of him.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked.

"I just wanna lay here." Piper replied, snuggling down in his arms.

Leo chuckled. "Okay." He pulled the duvet over them and kissed the top of her head. "Hey, didn't you wanna call Prue?"

"Later," she yawned. "I'm too comfortable now."

"Sleep well, my baby." He smiled and tightened his arms around her.

Leo and Piper had no classes that day, so most of it was spent in bed. Piper was too comfortable to leave and Leo couldn't argue. Around two o'clock in the afternoon, though, Piper was up and taking a shower. Leo busied himself in the kitchen, making lunch. Hayden had came home last night and left early for class.

"Leo!" Piper called from the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"I need a towel!" She said.

Leo laughed. How could she forget that? "Use mine! It's hanging on the shower rail. Or you could walk out naked to the pantry."

He heard her grumble something, but couldn't make out exactly what she said. A few minutes later, Piper walked out of the bedroom, wrapped in Leo's towel.

"You know, I was really hoping you'd get your own towel." He gave her a wink and she felt herself blush.

"Yeah, well sorry to have let you down." She said, mock sympathy coloring her voice.

"I'll get you. Don't worry." He grinned.

"Yeah, Yeah," She rolled her eyes.

"By the way, Prue called while you were in the shower. I told her where you were and she told me to tell you she hoped you put the pillow case on the pillow." Leo said the last few words with curiosity.

Piper laughed. "Okay. Well, I'll be sure to tell her we did."

"And that means?"

"It means she hopes we used protection." she answered.

"Oh!" He chuckled. "Wow, she had to tell me to tell you that?"

"That's Prue for ya." she smiled.

"Well, lunch is ready. Let's eat."

"Let me go change first." Piper turned to leave when Leo grabbed her around the waist.

"I like you like this." he growled playfully.

"I can't just walk around naked, Leo." she retorted with a grin, holding onto his shoulders.

"Why not?" He unnoticeably pulled the ends of the towel apart.

"Because-" She didn't get to finish her sentence. Leo had pulled the towel completely of her body. "Leo!"

"Mmm, you look better than breakfast." he grinned. His hands ran down her back to her backside, squeezing it lightly.

Piper's grip on his shoulders tightened as her body was responding to him. "No, we can't. Hayden will-"

"Not be back until later." Leo finished, then kissed her passionately.

He lifted her effortlessly and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She smiled against his lips. He pressed her up against the wall. A moan escaped her lips, her hands running down his chest.

"Leo," she breathed, pulling away from his lips. "Are you sure you want to?"

"I want you." Leo kissed her again.

"Mmm, wait," Piper pulled away again. Her desire for him was beginning to cloud her judgment, but she needed a clear head. "Say it."

"Say what?"

"That you love me." She held his face in her hands, running her thumb over his lips.

"I love you." Leo looked into her eyes. He kissed her lips softly. "I love you."

Piper smiled and pulled him into a searing kiss, tearing into his mouth. She opened her mouth to him, waiting for his tongue to seek refuge. He slipped his tongue in and tasted her. She rubbed her own tongue against his and impatiently pulled at his t-shirt. Leo pressed her more firmly into the wall and raised his arms over his head. Piper pulled it off. She moved her lips to his neck, sucking and biting. Leo groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist. He took her into his bedroom and gently tossed her onto the bed.

"Oh, aren't we getting a little rough now." Piper giggled.

Leo just grinned and climbed on top of her.

(((o)))

"Alright, alright. I'm here. You can stop your griping now." Piper walked into her apartment to see Prue and Andy sitting on the couch watching a _White Collar_ marathon.

"Andy," Prue grabbed his arm. "She's not Piper."

"I'm not? Well, then who am I?" Piper joked, tossing her bag and keys onto the coffee table.

"That's definitely not her. She seems too…happy." Andy smiled.

"Haha." Piper rolled her eyes.

"No, seriously, Piper. You're absolutely glowing." Prue commented.

Piper just smiled. "What was the emergency that I had to rush over here for?"

"Jeez, don't make it sound like you had a lot to give up." Prue teased.

"I had to give up the rest of my day with Leo." Piper said.

"Oh, boohoo! You can spend the whole day with Leo tomorrow. Right now, I need my baby's aunt here so I can tell her about it."

"Well, I'm here now-" Piper suddenly whipped around. "What!"

Prue and Andy smiled at each other. "We're pregnant."

"OH MY GOD!" Piper ran over and sat between them, pulling them both into a tight hug. "Congratulations! I'm going to be an auntie!"

"Yes, you are." Prue laughed.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you, Mommy." Piper smiled brightly.

"Thank you." Prue hugged her sister back.

Prue had called Phoebe to share the news with the rest of the Halliwells. Everyone was ecstatic. Piper had to call their father at the hotel he was staying, but he didn't stop the string of happiness. The family decided to have dinner together in order to celebrate. Piper was secretly happy about the dinner for a personal reason. She was still hoping to patch things up between her parents. Maybe this was just the opportunity.

**Yeah, short chapter, but there's more to come soon. Please review. Thanks.**


	8. Perfect Looks

**New chapter! Please enjoy.**

Piper couldn't be more excited about the baby. She loved kids and she was really good with them. She was going to spoil the kid rotten. She knew Phoebe would, too. She sometimes caught herself daydreaming about what her own kids would look like. She wondered what color their eyes would be, if they would have her hair, if they would possess any of her skills. Most importantly, she wondered who she would have her children with. Who would their father be? Growing up, Piper never had anyone to dream about other than the occasional celebrity crush here and there, but that was never going to happen. Fortunately, now there was a certain man in her life. And she would be more than happy to have him as the father of her children. With this on her mind, she called Leo.

"That's really great. Give them my kudos." He said.

"Okay, I will," Piper smiled. "I can't wait to see the baby. I hope it's a boy."

"Good luck with that. I know your family is notorious for having girls." Leo chuckled.

"Well, there's a first time for everything. Besides, if Prue doesn't have a boy, then I will." She said confidently.

"Why do you want a boy so badly?" he asked.

"I don't know. I guess I just want the experience of raising a boy. I hear they're easier to manage than girls."

"Hmm, I've heard some rumors about that, too."

Piper smiled. "I just hope my baby comes out healthy and I will be happy. But, I wonder what he will look like."

"What do you want it to look like?" Leo asked.

Piper hesitated. They've only been dating for about a week and already they were talking about babies. It would have been weirder if she hadn't known Leo for as long as she did. She knew he would make a great dad. But personal opinions aside, Piper wasn't sure if she should mention that she wanted her son to look like Leo.

"Like you." But she did it anyway.

"Like me?" He sounded utterly surprised and she was sort of glad she couldn't see his face through the phone.

"Yes."

Leo was silent for moment, making her panic slightly. "Then that baby would be smokin' hot."

Piper laughed, all her fear melting away. "Of course he would. His daddy is gorgeous!"

"His momma's pretty easy on the eyes, too." Leo said. "With your hair and my eyes, he will have girls lining up around the corner."

"Our ladies' man," she shook her head. "Just like his daddy."

"I'm not a ladies' man! The ladies just love me." He retorted.

"Sure. Whatever floats your boat." She smiled.

"Well as long as you love me, I have nothing to worry about."

"I do love you. Always."

"I love you, too. I'll come over tomorrow to see Prue and Andy and officially congratulate them." Leo said.

"Okay," Piper smiled. "Come by before two. They have a doctor's appointment."

"Alright, see you tomorrow, baby."

"See you tomorrow."

After their 'I love you's', they hung up. The thought of having Leo's children didn't scare Piper one bit. When the time would come, she wouldn't have any doubts or regrets. But that was in the far future. For now, Piper was going to enjoy all the time she had Leo to herself.

(((o)))

Around noon the next day, Leo had come over to hang out with Piper. Prue and Andy stayed until 1:00pm when they had to leave for their appointment. Piper had popped in a movie to watch while Leo popped the popcorn. They were now half an hour into the movie when she caught Leo staring at her.

"What?" she asked, not taking her eyes off of the television screen.

"Nothing," he replied.

"It must be something if you're staring." she answered. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No."

Piper finally turned to him. "Then what is it?"

Leo didn't say anything. He leaned down and kissed her slowly. She responded happily.

"What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason?" he smiled.

"No," she smiled back and kissed him softly. Once her attention was back to the movie, Leo kissed her neck. A smile crept up on her face. "Leo,"

"Hmm?" He nuzzled her neck.

"I thought you wanted to watch the movie."

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his lap while her legs stretched out onto the rest of the couch. "Why watch the movie when I have you?"

She smiled and wrapped her left arm around his neck. "You know," she started, trailing a finger down his chest. "We were interrupted yesterday."

"Yes, we were." He smiled.

"I don't know about you, but I kind of want to continue what we started." Piper grinned, her left hand playing with his hair while the other hand crept up into his shirt.

"Sounds good," he replied and pulled her head to his for a passionate kiss.

Leo's hand slipped into her shirt and caressed her back. Piper shifted a bit so that she was now straddling his lap. They continued to kiss until they needed oxygen.

"So, our date's tomorrow. Are you still going to keep it a surprise?" Piper asked, tracing his swollen lips with her finger.

"Yes. You're not going to find out until I take you there tomorrow. You might as well stop trying to get it out of me." He laughed.

"But I don't like surprises. Please?" She pouted and she could see he was fighting to keep his resistance. She chuckled inwardly and moved to take his earlobe into her mouth. She began to suck on it.

Leo groaned and grabbed onto her hips roughly. She started nibbling on his lobe, knowing he was close to giving into her.

"Please tell me," she whispered seductively in his ear. She trailed her tongue along his ear and he pushed her hips down against his.

"You know, you're an evil woman," He grumbled. She placed her hands on his shoulders and laughed. "But I'm still not going to tell you. It'll take a whole lot more convincing than that."

"Oh, I was just messing with you. I may not like surprises, but I can hold out longer than you think."

"So no more convincing?" His eyes grew wide in mock shock, like a child who was just told he couldn't have ice cream.

Piper laughed at his expression. "Nope. I can wait."

"No more kisses for Leo?" he pouted. Piper grinned and placed a kiss on his lips. His arms encircled her waist. "That's it?"

She tilted her head to one side and shrugged. His eyes narrowed at her and he twisted his mouth to the side. "Okay, I got it. You wanna play hard to get, don't you?"

Again, she shrugged. "You already have me."

"That I do," he smiled and kissed her passionately.

(((o)))

It was Friday night, around 6:30pm. Piper was in her bedroom with her sisters. She stood in front of the mirror, analyzing her dress. Her hair was already done up in an elegant bun – with a few strands flowing out at the nape of her neck in curls – and her make-up was airbrushed.

"What do you think? Too flashy?" Piper tilted her head to the side, tugging at the knee length, deep blue, silk dress that hugged her body beautifully.

"No, Piper. You look absolutely gorgeous. Leo will not be able to keep his hands off you." Prue commented, causing Phoebe and Paige to go into a fit of teasing giggles.

"Yeah, Pippy, not that you need any help with that," Phoebe chimed in. "I hear Leo has a hard enough time keeping his hands off you now."

"Haha," Piper rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I mean, every time I walk into the apartment I have to shield my eyes," Prue smirked.

"Oh, come on," Piper turned to look at her sisters. "Leo and I don't kiss that much."

"Piper, you two are practically glued at the lips," Phoebe grinned.

The sisters giggled again at the face Piper made at them. "We're just teasing you," Paige smiled.

"Yeah, we're just happy to see you with such a great guy. I don't think anyone loves you as much as Leo does," Phoebe said. "And that's really amazing."

"Really?" Piper asked, shyly.

They all nodded. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Phoebe squealed, running out with Paige.

Piper turned back to the mirror and ran her hands down the dress to smooth the creases.

"Stop fussing," Prue stood up and came up behind her. She placed her hands on her shoulders. "You look beautiful."

Piper smiled. "Thanks."

"Piper!" Phoebe called out in a singsong voice. "Leo's here!"

Prue and Piper emerged from Piper's room. Leo looked up when he heard them. He swore his heart stopped. Never before had he seen Piper look this magnificent. He literally was at a loss for words.

"Hi, Leo," Piper smiled shyly. She loved the way he looked in his pressed, dark blue suit. His tie was a satin blue and his hair was spiked in a formal style.

"Uh, h-hi," he stuttered.

Prue, Phoebe, and Paige stood together, chuckling at the couple's nerves. "Alright, then. You kids have fun and be home before midnight." Prue teased.

Piper looked over at her sisters and rolled her eyes. "Bye you guys."

She walked over to Leo and linked her arm through his. Once they closed the door behind them, they swore they heard her sisters squeal.

Piper chuckled and shook her head before she felt herself being pressed up against a wall.

"You look…" Leo's eyes roved over her body before settling back on hers. "Amazing."

Piper had to catch her breath. "Thank you."

Leo ran his nose along her jaw and smiled when he heard her whimper slightly. "I could just devour you." His hands moved from their place at her waist and slid over her backside. She was clutching his back, pulling him closer to her.

"We…we should get going," Piper kissed his neck before pulling away. "Don't wanna be late."

Leo smiled. "Alright, let's go."

He grabbed her hand, gave her a sweet kiss, and together they made their way out to his car.

They were seated almost immediately. Piper looked around the place, surrounded by people dancing and mingling. Instead of a regular restaurant, Leo took her to a dance club. It's a good thing she wore a dress that she could easily move in.

"This is nice," Piper smiled. "I like it."

"Well, I tried to do right." He reached for her hand across the table.

"You did more than right. You did perfect," She said.

Leo smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. The waiter came by with their drinks and took their orders. Conversation and shameless flirting was shared during dinner. When they were about done eating, someone tapped Piper on the shoulder.

Piper turned around. "Dan!" She stood up and jumped into his open arms.

"Hey, Piper," Dan smiled, hugging her tightly. He pulled her to arms length to look her over. "Wow. You look beautiful."

"Why thank you," she smiled.

Leo sat quiet, quietly seething at the fact Piper was in another man's arms. Who the hell was this guy? And why did Piper look so happy with him? Leo didn't know if he should say something.

"So, what are you doing here?" Piper asked.

"I'm just hanging out with some friends. Something we do every Friday night," Dan answered. "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm here on a date," Piper gestured to Leo. She turned around and looked at him. Linking her arm through Dan's, she walked over to where Leo was sitting. "Dan, this is Leo. Leo, Dan."

Leo stood up and shook Dan's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Dan replied with a smile. "Piper, I didn't know you were seeing someone."

"Oh, well, yeah. We've only been dating a week, so," Piper shrugged slightly.

"Well, I'm glad," Dan smiled warmly at her. "Hey, do you wanna dance?"

"Uh, yeah," Piper turned to Leo. "Do you mind?"

Leo stood shocked, but tried to hide it. "Uh, sure. Have-" He didn't even get to finish before Dan pulled her onto the dance floor. "Fun."

Piper twirled around with Dan, laughing. "You know, I've missed this."

"Me, too," Dan smiled. "The good ol' days. But I must say, you've grown up so beautifully."

"Well, aren't you kind?" Piper giggled. "You're not looking so bad yourself."

Dan laughed. "Thank you. And now I don't step on your feet."

"Yes, thank god," Piper smiled. "I would have swollen toes for days. You were quite a chubby boy."

"Hey! My only friend was chocolate, okay," Dan pouted, mocking hurt.

"You had me!"

"Well, that I did," Dan then turned serious. "You know, I always had a crush on you."

"Really? Why didn't you ever tell me?" Piper asked.

"Would you have returned those feelings?" Dan gave her an accusing look.

"Dan, I did like you. You were the only boy who ever talked to me." Piper looked into his eyes.

Leo tried not to stare at Dan and Piper on the dance floor, but it was a rather hard task. They looked so perfect together. Jealousy twisted in his heart as he watched the two dance and laugh. That was supposed to be them, not Dan. It bothered him to see his arms around Piper, holding her, looking at her the way he was. Leo knew he was being kind of ridiculous. Piper had the right to be friends with whoever she wanted to. But that fact didn't make it hurt any less.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dan asked her.

"I was afraid you wouldn't have felt the same."

He gently placed a hand on the back of her neck. "Well, I do." And then he kissed her.

Leo jumped out of his seat as if it burned him. Dan was kissing her. His girlfriend. Leo wanted to run over there and pry them apart. He wanted to punch him in the face. But he stopped himself. Piper didn't seem to mind. Anger quickly morphed into hurt. It seemed she was not thinking about Leo at all. He placed money on the table and grabbed his suit jacket.

Piper pulled away from Dan after coming into her senses. Oh no. "Dan, no. Why did you do that?"

"I love you, Piper," he said. "I finally figure that out."

"Well, you're too late. I have a boyfriend." Piper looked towards the table to see Leo leaving. "No," She pulled out of Dan's arms. "I'm sorry, but we can't be together."

Before he could say another word, Piper took off. Leo was out the door when she grabbed her purse and ran after him.

"Leo," she called as she stepped into the parking lot. "Leo, wait!"

"It's okay, Piper." He continued to walk to his car. "You can stay. Let Dan take you home."

"No! I don't want him to take me home."

"Why not? You seemed to be having fun with him. Don't let me stop you." Leo got to his car and opened the door. Piper finally caught up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Please stop," she beseeched, her eyes pleading. "You're being ridiculous."

Leo shrugged out of her grip and laughed bitterly. "Really? I thought I was being reasonable! I'm letting _my _girlfriend stay with some other guy so they can make out! Just let him take you home! I'm sure he wants to do more than just make out with you!"

Tears formed in her eyes. "Stop yelling at me."

He just shook his head furiously. "You know what? Forget this!" He tried to get in the car.

"Leo! Stop!" Piper shouted, pulling on his arm. "I didn't kiss him! He kissed me!"

"Oh, please, Piper! You didn't look like you minded!"

Now the tears were falling down her face. "It all happened so fast! I didn't want him to kiss me! We were just dancing!"

"You were more than _just dancing_! By the way you two were acting, it looked like you had a thing for him!" Leo argued, to angry to realize how irrational he was being.

"I don't!" She screamed in frustration.

"Whatever," he growled, climbing into the car.

"So what are you going to do?" Piper asked, grabbing the car door. "Just leave me here? I'm _not_ going home with Dan."

Leo groaned angrily. "Then get in."

"No, not until you're no longer mad at me." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Even though I didn't do anything wrong."

"You kissed another freaking guy!" Leo yelled.

"I didn't kiss him!" Piper threw her hands up in frustration.

"Whatever! Are you going to get in or not?"

Piper huffed and rounded the car and climbed into the passenger's seat. Leo pulled out of the parking lot in a hasty speed as Piper wiped her face clear of tears. The ride home was painfully quiet. Leo kept his eyes straight forward, concentrating hard on the road so that he wouldn't look at Piper. She, on the other hand, was staring out of her window, silently fuming over their fight. Tears were still falling from her eyes. She was angry at him for blowing things out of proportion. But she was more hurt at the fact he didn't believe that she wouldn't cheat on him, although she could only imagine what it had looked like.

Leo pulled into the parking lot of Piper's apartment. He didn't turn off the engine, which made her even more upset. He wasn't going to walk her up to her apartment.

Piper turned to him and saw him staring out of the windshield, still wearing an angry expression.

"So, you're not going to walk me up?" she asked. He didn't say anything. "Leo." Still no answer. Piper sighed. "Are you going to stay mad at me forever?"

Leo remained quiet. He wanted her to stay with him, but he was just too angry. All he could think about was Dan kissing her and how she did nothing to stop it. His mind was so consumed on watching Greg like a hawk that Leo didn't even realize there could be other guys. He knew he was being stubborn, but he was too riled up to deal with the situation rationally.

"Are we over?" Her voice shook with fear, tears coming down her cheeks again.

Leo finally looked at her. He could see how torn up she was. He sighed. "No, Piper. We're not over."

"Are you mad at me?" she asked, quite hopeful.

He took a moment to respond. "No."

Piper let out a breath involuntary. Leo reached over and dried her cheeks. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Leo wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Piper opened her mouth to him and Leo slipped his tongue inside. She pushed against his mouth and he moved until he was laying back on his seat and Piper was climbing onto his lap.

"I love you," she mumbled against his lips. Her hands ran through his hair. "Only you."

"I love you, too."

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Thanks guys.**


	9. Supposed To Be

**Chapter nine! This one has some sister stuff, fluff, and a little more. Please enjoy.**

"Hey, sleepyhead," Prue teased as Piper came out of her bedroom the next morning. "Late night?"

"Yes, but not in the way you think," Piper responded.

She sat down at the kitchen table with Prue. Andy had left for work early that morning.

"Is everything okay? How was the date?" Prue asked, handing her sister a cup of coffee.

Piper sighed and took a sip before answering. "The date was amazing. Leo was perfect and we were having fun. That is until Dan had came and asked me to dance."

"Dan?" Prue knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "You mean that little chubby boy you used to hang out with in middle school?"

"The very same," Piper nodded. "He looks pretty good now. Anyway, he came up to me and we caught up a little before he asked me to dance. Of course I said yes. But then while we were dancing, Dan told me he loved me. Then, he kissed me."

Prue's eyes widened in shock. "What did you do?"

"I pulled away, but not fast enough." Piper sighed again. "I turned to see Leo leaving, so I ran after him and we had a fight in the parking lot. I'm not blaming Dan, but everything was so perfect before he came."

"Leo almost left you in the club by yourself?"

"Well, not by myself. He told me to have Dan take me home."

"Seriously?" Prue asked.

"He was pissed, which was partially understandable. I mean, I know what it must have looked like, you know, me and Dan, but he was being kind of ridiculous."

"Well, if I saw Andy and some chick together, I would freak out, too," Prue said.

"Yeah, I felt that way when I saw Leo with Missy Campbell." Piper thought for a second. "Come to think of it, I did run out of the class upon seeing them."

"You two are ridiculous. You're head over heels for each other and equally jealous. I wouldn't be surprised if you guys fight over who loves who more," Prue rolled her eyes.

Piper averted her eyes in slight embarrassment. Prue laughed. "And I'm not surprised."

"We were bored and it was kind of fun. Well, it lead to some fun," Piper responded with a shrug.

"My, Piper, you're quite the little vixen," Prue smirked.

"Takes one to know one," Piper retorted with a smile. "Anyway, we kind of sorta got it all straightened out. I can tell he's still a little angry at the whole situation."

"Then call him or go see him and work it out. I will not have you two fighting at my wedding," Prue scolded.

"I don't have to. He's in my room. I made him stay with me last night." Piper said.

"You had sex while I was in the other room?"

"No! I just made him hold me," Piper said. "It made me upset that I had to pretty much beg him to stay."

"Don't worry, Piper. Andy and I fight like that all the time. It actually makes for a stronger relationship, trust me."

Piper looked up at her sister. "Really?"

Prue chuckled a little. "I'm getting married, aren't I?"

Piper smiled. After their sisterly chat, she headed back to her room. Upon entering, she found Leo lying in her bed. He was wearing only her boxers, the way he always slept, and staring up at the ceiling. Piper sighed quietly and walked over to her closet, avoiding his still angry expression.

"You don't have to stay anymore. I'm fine," Piper mumbled as she stared into her closet. In all honesty, she wanted him to stay more than anything.

Leo didn't say anything at first. The silence was so thick, Piper felt as if she was suffocating from it. Finally, he spoke. "I don't mind staying. I told you this last night."

Piper closed her eyes at the tone he used; cold and distant. "You don't sound like you want to stay, so just go."

"Last night you were begging me to stay and now you want me to go," he said incredulously.

Piper finally turned to him, anger bubbling inside her. He was acting like such a jackass! "Yes! Now I want you to go if you're going to continue to act like this! I don't know what you're so freaking mad about!"

Leo sat up in the bed and looked at her. "Maybe I still have some issues about your little _friend_ from last night."

"Why!" Piper huffed. "There's nothing between us! I don't want him!"

He threw the sheets off him and stood up. "Could've fooled me."

"Okay, you know what? Maybe I_ should_ be with him. At least when I tell him I don't love someone else, he'd believe me, not act like I'm trying to screw two guys at once!"

Leo just stared at her for a moment before a smile crept onto his face. "I love you."

Piper took a step back, blatantly surprised. "What?"

Leo walked over to her and pulled her against him. She struggled to be freed, but he just held her close. "I can't tell you how many girls I would fight with like this that would try to screw me and another guy at the same time. As soon as the fight would get too heated, they would leave and the next day I see them with the other guy. But you didn't do that. You stayed and argued with me. You don't know how much I love that."

Piper stared at him in disbelief. "Are you high?" He laughed and grabbed her face. He kissed her senseless for a moment before she pulled away. "I'm serious," she said.

"Piper, you love me enough to fight with me and try to convince me that you love me. I can't tell you how much that means to me. I've been with girls who just want a sex toy. I love that you're not like that."

"So, you were just picking a fight to see if I would fight back?" she summed it all up.

He gave a sheepish smile. "Yeah." He thought for sure she would get angry.

Piper surprised him when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "You are the most idiotic man I've ever met."

He laughed and kissed her passionately.

(((o)))

It was Monday again, which meant it was time for school. Piper only had three classes every day except for Tuesdays and Thursdays. On her way to school that morning, Piper's phone started ringing. She pushed a button on her steering wheel and the car connected to her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me," Prue said.

"Prue? What's wrong? You sound sad," Piper answered.

"It's, uh, it's Andy."

Piper froze. "What happened? Is he okay?" Prue sniffled. "He's in the hospital. There was a shoot out this morning."

"Oh, my god. I'll be right there," Piper began to turn the car around.

"No, it's fine. He's not too badly hurt. You just go to class and stop by the hospital on your way home,"

"Prue, he's like my brother. I have to see him."

"He's in surgery right now. The bullet went right through his leg. He'll still be here when you get out of class." Prue said.

"Prue," Piper started.

"He will be here." Prue stated firmly. "I love you. Drive safe."

"I love you, too."

Prue hung up and Piper took a breath. Andy can't die now. He was getting married and had a child on the way. He just couldn't die. That's what Piper continued to chant to herself the rest of the drive to the college campus.

Piper was distracted all day. All she could think about was Andy. Every now and then, she would text Prue, asking about Andy's condition. Each time, her big sister would say that he was resting comfortably. Piper was all too anxious to see for herself.

By her last class, she had only told Lucy about the whole situation. She had yet to see Leo. She tried calling him, but he didn't pick up. She knew he would take it hard since he and Andy were pretty good friends. Piper and her sisters had made a deal with each other that each of their boyfriends had to get along with each other. Leo, Andy, and Cole were all close, almost like brothers, and if one of them was hurt, the others would go ballistic. They were like the male version of the Halliwell sisters.

After what seemed like the longest day of her life, Piper made it to her last class: Art. She knew Professor Duncan would let her leave early since she was excelling in his class. Piper walked into the room and went straight to Duncan's desk.

"Uh, Mr. Duncan? I need to leave," she said. "There's a family emergency."

"Is this about Leo?"

Piper's eyes grew wide. "Leo? What do you mean?"

"I heard there was an accident this morning on the freeway. Hayden came this morning to talk to the dean. I was there," Mr. Duncan said.

"I-I didn't hear anything about this," Piper was starting to panic. "Is he…is he okay?"

Mr. Duncan sighed. "I don't know. They had to rush him to the hospital. Hayden left after telling the Dean Lockhart."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "I really need to go."

"Go. You're not missing anything today," he answered.

"Thank you," she said quickly before bolting to the door.

Unfortunately, she bumped into Greg. "Hey, Piper," he smiled, but then noticed her tears. "What's wrong?"

"I need to go to the hospital. Andy and Leo…" she couldn't say anymore after that as the tears came down harder.

"I'll take you," he took her hand.

Piper hesitated. "What about class?"

"I can't let you drive like this. Class doesn't matter right now." She was about to refuse again. Greg grasped her hand firmly. "I don't mind."

She decided to stop resisting and just followed him to his car. The sooner she got to Leo, the calmer she'd feel.

As soon as they pulled up to the hospital, Piper was out of the car before Greg had even shut if off. She ran through the automatic doors and straight to the receptionist's desk.

"Uh, I'm here to see Leo Wyatt," she said quickly.

"Are you family?" the receptionist asked.

"I'm…" Piper didn't know what to say. "I'm his-"

"Piper-"

She turned to see Hayden and Leo's mother coming up to her. Piper hastily ran up to them. "Hayden, have you seen Leo? How is he?" she asked, panic rising in her throat.

"Calm down, he's in a stable condition. However, he's in a light coma," Emma Wyatt said. Her eyes were red-rimmed and she held a small tissue in her hand.

"Oh, god," Piper's eyes filled with tears.

Greg came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Piper turned around and cried into his chest. Hayden and Emma exchanged looks.

"It's okay," he whispered. "Let's find Leo."

Piper calmed down a bit and nodded into his chest. Hayden and Emma led Piper to Leo's room. Once they reached, she stood in the doorway, paralyzed. There was Leo, lying pale and unmoving on the hospital bed. Hayden laid a hand on her shoulder, but Piper didn't notice as she moved to his bedside. Emma and Hayden followed.

"Oh, Leo," she whispered. She reached out to caress his cheek with a shaky hand. "Why you?"

"It was my fault," a voice from the doorway said.

She turned around to see Cole and Phoebe. "What do you mean?"

Cole sighed and entered the room. "When I heard from Phoebe about Andy getting shot, I immediately called Leo. I knew he should know about it. I wasn't sure if you knew yet or if you told him, but I had to call."

"That doesn't explain why Leo is here," Piper said, confused.

"He was on his way to school when I called him. He started freaking out a little and then ranted about needing to be at the hospital. I couldn't see what he was doing, but suddenly I heard a car swerve, the squeak of brakes, and then a loud crash."

Piper closed her eyes in attempt to stop her tears. "I'm guessing he turned around and hit another car."

"That's what I thought, too," Cole said. "But another car wouldn't hurt him this badly. I think it was a truck."

Piper shook his head. "I don't care who did it or how this happened. I just want him to be better. He needs to be okay." She turned back to Leo and sat down next to him, holding his unconscious face in her hands. "Please, don't leave me. I love you, you can't leave me alone." Tears trickled from her eyes.

Emma started crying at the scene in front of her. Hayden hugged her. Cole wrapped an arm around Phoebe to comfort her as tears threatened in his own eyes.

(((o)))

Hours later, Piper was still sitting by Leo's bedside. Greg had left a few hours ago after she told him to go. He tried to comfort her in a loving way, which Piper could see right through. She didn't say anything, though. She didn't have the strength to fight with him. Emma was still in the hospital, but she had gone down to the cafeteria to get a cup of coffee. Hayden had run home to grab her school books so that she could get homework done at the hospital. Cole and Phoebe had gone to check on Andy and Prue shortly after Greg left.

Piper couldn't tear her eyes away from Leo's face. He had a scar running down from his hairline to his cheekbone on the left side of his face. He looked awfully wan and barely breathing. She clutched his right hand in hers, ignoring the fact that it was slightly cold.

"Leo, if you can hear me, I need you to fight, okay?" She spoke in a shaky, yet firm voice. "You can't die on me now. We're supposed to be together forever, remember? We made plans to finish school together and find a place to live. We were going to have that baby one day. Our little ladies' man," Piper chuckled through her tears. "Just like his daddy."

Emma had come back with a cup of coffee in her hands. Piper hadn't noticed the elderly woman standing in the doorway.

"And we're supposed to go on lots of dates and argue and kiss and make up. We're supposed to hate each other and love each other until we get old. We're supposed to get married. We can't do that if you die now. So please, don't…don't leave me, Leo. I can't live without you. You're the only man who's made me feel special. The only one who truly loved me. Don't give up on me. Please, wake up."

Emma couldn't help the tears falling from her eyes. She'd grown up with Piper's mother, Patty. They used to be best friends back in college and still are. Even after they had families, they didn't lose touch. Patty and Emma always joked around that Leo would marry one of the Halliwell daughters. They had their suspicions that it would be Piper. Emma never doubted Piper one bit. She knew she loved her son, even when they were both kids. Now, to hear everything that Piper was saying about her and Leo, it only swelled her heart with more love for the Halliwell. And if there was a wedding happening soon, Emma gave her full blessing.

Piper choked on a sob and dropped her head to Leo's chest when there was no response from him.

"Don't give up, Piper," Emma said quietly.

Piper raised her head to look at her. Emma walked over to her and placed a hand on her back comfortingly. Piper stared at her for a moment before looking back at Leo. "I won't."

**And there's the end of this chapter. Sad, wasn't it? Did you like what Piper had to say at the end? Yeah, I know. Now, if you're wondering about Leo, you'll just have to drop a review and tune in for the next chapter. Thanks guys.**


	10. Close, Yet Distant

**Yes, new chapter. And just to set things straight, this story is about Piper and Leo, so it's mainly about them. Okay, now that that's taken care of. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I haven't done this for this story, but I do not own Charmed. Too bad.**

It had been two days since Leo and Andy landed in the hospital. Andy's surgery was successful and he was healing perfectly. He wouldn't be too disabled since he was only shot in the leg. Prue had been visiting him every day. Grams, Patty, and Victor came by after Andy's surgery and Phoebe and Paige stopped by after school let out.

Everyone also visited Leo. They came by with good wishes and Piper was very grateful that her entire family came by to see him. Leo still hadn't waken up yet, although he did show some signs of life. He had squeezed Piper's hand when she mentioned their first date and his eyes moved under his lids when she kissed him. But nothing more. Piper didn't want to leave his side, no matter how much the nurses and her family coaxed her. They convinced her to go home to take a shower and eat something. She cleaned herself up, but then went straight back to the hospital. She wanted to be there when Leo woke up. It took Prue begging Piper to eat something since Piper hated what they served in the hospital. She just couldn't leave Leo.

"Honey, I'm going to get something to eat with Prue," she said to him. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

She leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss. His eyes moved under his lids again and Piper waited anxiously for him to finally open them. All her hope faded into grief when he was completely still again. Sighing, she turned and headed for the door.

"Piper,"

Her head whipped around instantly. Did he just say her name? Was she just hearing things? She stood there for a moment, wondering if it was really him and not her mind playing tricks on her. Resigned to the fact that Leo was still unconscious, she turned toward the door again.

"Piper." This time she knew it was just her imagination. His head moved a little.

"Leo?" Her voice wavered a little.

"What…" he tried to talk. His voice was hoarse and his eyes moved rapidly under his lids.

Piper ran back to his bed side and pushed the nurse button. Her hands then flew to his face. "Leo, oh thank God," she whispered. Tears were falling out of her eyes.

A nurse entered the room. "What's going on?"

"Uh, he…he said my name. He was trying to talk," Piper said frantically.

The nurse moved to the other side of the bed. She check his pulse. "I don't see any change in his condition. He could very well be mumbling subconsciously."

"No, he's awake. I just know it," Piper said, peering into Leo's face.

"Ma'am, I think you should go home. Get some sleep, you look exhausted," the nurse suggested kindly.

"No, I need to be here when he wakes up," Piper said.

"Piper, let's go," Prue appeared in the doorway. She noticed the nurse and Piper's tearstained face. "What's wrong?"

"Leo, he was awake," Piper said.

"Really?" Prue asked, moving over to Piper's side.

"I think he was just talking in his sleep," the nurse said.

"No, he's awake. I can feel it," Piper said. Her gaze never left Leo.

"Piper, I think you need to get out of here for a while." Prue wrapped an arm around her sister and slowly started pulling her away from the bed.

Piper felt numb. She just let Prue drag her away. The closest McDonald's was about five minutes away from the hospital. Prue ordered while Piper just sat down, staring off into space.

"Okay, here's a sandwich and some fries," Prue said, setting the food in front of Piper.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

Prue sat down across from her. "Piper, it's going to be fine."

"You don't know that," Piper said. "I try to believe that, but I can't. I just want him to wake up. I miss him so much."

"I know, believe me. When Andy was in surgery, I swore I would die if he did. I know how you feel," Prue tried.

"But that's different. Andy is fine. You get to take him home today. I don't know if Leo will ever wake up," Piper sighed. Tears started collecting in her eyes again. "I just, I can't see myself living without him anymore. I know it's only been weeks that we've been together, but it feels longer than that. I feel like I've known him forever and if he dies, that's just the end of me."

"Well, then we better hope he wakes up soon because you're not going anywhere," Prue said, trying to lighten the mood.

Piper just shook her head.

(((o)))

"What do you want to name our first child?" Piper asked one night.

She was spending the night with Leo. They were laying in his bed, wrapped comfortably in each other's arms. She was pressed against his side, one leg tangled in between his and her right arm tucked between their sides. Leo had his left arm wrapped around her back, keeping her in place while his right hand rested on her thigh.

"Hmm, I don't know," Leo answered. "I always wanted to name my son after my father."

"Christopher," Piper thought as she reached for his hand. She played with his fingers. "I like it."

"What about you?" He kissed her forehead. "What names have you thought of?"

"Umm, I like Elena and Riley, and James and Melinda…" She leaned up to kiss his neck. "And Leo."

"Leo? If we named him Leo, how would I know which one you're talking to?" he asked.

"Easy, I'll call you by your nickname," she said. She moved her leg up to hook over his waist, hoping to find another comfortable position.

"And what nickname would that be?"

"You have a few. There's Lion for the zodiac sign. There's honey. There's baby because you're my baby, but that might get a little confusing."

"Yeah," Leo chuckled.

"There's also Sun God," Piper laughed. "Hayden told me about your superhero phase."

He groaned. "I'm gonna hurt her."

"You couldn't think of a better name, could you?"

"Hey! My mom called me that because I had an orange blanket and yellow cap," he grunted.

Piper laughed again before climbing on top of him. "Well, you're definitely a god to me."

"Am I?" He grinned. "I think I'll go by God, then."

"What kind of god?" She leaned down so that her hair fell around her face and tickled his.

He pulled all of her hair to one side. "How 'bout Sex God?"

Piper laughed. "Don't flatter yourself. You're not that good."

"Oh really?" Leo raised an eyebrow. He flipped them over, putting Piper underneath him. "Well, we'll just have to see about that."

She giggled and kissed him passionately.

Piper woke up to the sound of Leo's alarm clock. She flailed her arm out and hit the snooze button, then rolled onto her back. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling for a moment. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought about the dream she just had. It was one of the fondest memories she and Leo shared. It was so hard thinking about him these days, but she couldn't stop. It wasn't as if she could help it anyway. He was pretty much everywhere and she just decided to stop fighting it. She was in Leo's room; she spent a lot of time there now. Almost every night she would sleep at Leo's. Hayden had given her Leo's key when they picked up his things from the hospital.

It had been a little over a month now since Leo slipped into the coma. Piper's family and friends had noticed a little change in her mood. She was depressed and less loquacious than she was before. They didn't know how to help her, though. They knew all she needed was Leo to come out of his coma. But even they were losing their hope that he would ever wake up.

Piper had class today. She had absolutely no interest in going to school, but Leo wouldn't want her to flunk out of college. She had to get up now anyway if she wanted to see Leo before heading to school. Her sisters had suggested that maybe she didn't visit him so often because they didn't want her to etch the way he looked lying in the hospital bed into her mind. But Piper refused to stay away.

She got up, got dressed, and left the apartment. Hayden didn't say anything to her as she just left without a word. On the drive to the hospital, Piper couldn't help another memory sneaking into her head.

"Leo, I'm getting very frustrated," Piper complained. They were sitting in his car one day after class.

"I know. Me, too," he sighed. "Can you get Prue out of the apartment?"

"No," she answered. "She hasn't been feeling well lately and the doctor told her to rest so she doesn't hurt the baby. Andy's been home as much as he can for her. I can't just make them leave. What about your place?"

"My mom's here, remember?"

"Can't she stay at a hotel or something?" she asked. Leo gave her an incredulous look. "No, sorry. That's not right."

"Yeah, I can't exactly go, 'Hey, Mom. Can you maybe stay at a hotel tonight. I want to have sex with my girlfriend.' That'll go over well," he said.

Piper scrunched her nose. "Well, you don't have to say it like that."

"Sorry," he sighed again.

"Then what are we gonna do?" she asked.

Leo looked around, trying to think of something. His eyes gazed at the back seat. He grinned. "We've got right here."

"You mean, do it in the car?" Piper asked, a little surprised. "Doesn't that only happen in comedies?"

He just smiled and pulled her into a kiss. She responded thoroughly, clutching his shirt in her hand.

"Wait," she pulled out of the kiss. "What if someone sees us?"

"We'll just have to keep an eye out," he said, pulling her back to him.

"Can we at least leave the campus? I don't need any of my professors catching me."

"We can go to the park," he suggested.

"Let's go. And make it fast," she grinned.

She shook her head, hoping to shake the tears away. She needed Leo now. A few minutes later, Piper pulled up into the hospital's parking lot. Just like every morning, she walked into the hospital and tossed a small smile to the receptionist, signaling that she was there to see Leo.

"Ms. Halliwell," the receptionist, Ms. Chambliss, stood up.

"Yes," Piper turned to her.

"Dr. Raymond stopped by earlier this morning to give me a message to give to you," Ms. Chambliss said.

Piper walked over to her desk, panic starting to set in. "What message? What happened? Is Leo okay?"

"He's fine," Ms. Chambliss stated. "The doctor just wanted me to tell you that Leo showed some signs of movement yesterday. He tried to turn onto his side, but because of his broken leg, we had to keep him on his back."

Piper let out a sigh of relief. "So, what does that mean? Is he closer to waking up?"

"I wouldn't bank on it too much, but yes, Dr. Raymond believes so," Ms. Chambliss smiled.

"Thank you," Piper smiled back.

She entered Leo's room, a little happier than usual. Leo looked less pale than the day before, which she perceived as a good sign.

"Hey, honey," she spoke quietly, walking over to the bed. "I heard the good news. You're healing. I have to say, you're taking your sweet time, though." She chuckled, moving her hand to cover his. "I was thinking, when you wake up and you are one hundred percent better, I'm taking you to the Bahamas. I remember how badly you wanted to go and it could be my treat to you. Please don't feel weird about me taking you on a trip. I know some men get that way. I just want to do something nice for you since you've been so good to me. Anyway, I have to go now. I have class. I'll see you later, okay?" She leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss. "I love you," she whispered.

(((o)))

The school day was finally over and Piper wanted to get back to the hospital. On her way to her car, she bumped into Cole.

"Hey, Piper," he smiled.

"Hey, Cole."

"How's Leo doing? I meant to stop by yesterday, but I got hung up at work," he said.

"He's doing fine. The doctor said he's close to waking up soon. Well, he's closer than he used to be." She couldn't stop the small smile on her face.

"That's really great," he smiled. "I'll see if I can stop by today."

"Okay, I'll see you later," she said.

"See ya."

Piper reached her car and was about to get in.

"Hey, Piper!" Greg jogged up to her.

"Hey," she replied.

"How are you? I mean. With Leo?" he asked.

"Uh, I'm doing fine," she answered. "And you don't have to ask me every day."

"Sorry. I just want to know you're okay." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Well, I'm fine. I'm actually going to the hospital now, so I'll see you later," Piper said, climbing into her car.

"Umm, I don't want to intrude, but do you think I could go with you? You know, as some support I guess. It's okay if you say no, but I kind of need a ride, too," Greg rambled nervously.

She smiled. "Sure, I don't mind."

"Great." He circled around the car to the passenger's side and got in. "Thanks."

"No problem. That's what friends are for."

"Friends. Right." His smile faltered slightly.

They arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later. She stopped by Ms. Chambliss's desk to converse for a moment before proceeding to Leo's room.

"Hi, Leo!" Piper chirped. "Greg came by to see you, too."

Greg smiled. He watched as she leaned over to kiss him lightly. He listened as she told him about her day.

"The doctor said I can give you your sponge bath later, so I'll be coming back. Jeez Leo, I hate hospitals and you have me coming here three times a day! When you wake you better have a pretty damn good reason," she joked. "Anyway, I'm going to go drop Greg home and grab something to eat. I'll see you later." She kissed him again. "Love you."

Greg followed Piper out of the room. "You really love him, don't you?"

"With all my heart," she smiled. "Why are you asking?"

"Because I don't know many girls who would spend so much time with their boyfriends when they're in a coma. It really is amazing what you do for him," he said.

Piper detected a little sadness in his voice, but didn't comment on that. "Thanks. I would do anything for him."

He didn't say anything after that, too wrapped up in his thoughts. They got back to her car and she took him home. It was a silent car ride as Piper kept quiet and Greg was still musing to himself. Finally, they arrived in front of his house. "Thanks for the ride, Piper," he said.

"Anytime," she smiled.

He looked at her for a moment, then leaned over and kissed her. She gasped and he deepened the kiss. It only last a few seconds until she pushed him away. "Greg! What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, but I love you. I can't stand it that you chose him over me. It should be me who has you. I hate that we're only friends, Piper. I want to be more than that," he spoke.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry you feel that way, but I love Leo. I always have, long before I met you. Things may be a little complicated between him and me right now, but that doesn't mean I love him any less. If you can't accept just being friends, then I'm sorry, but we can't talk anymore."

"So this is it?" he asked. "Our friendship's over."

She was silent for a moment. "I guess so."

He sat there for a moment. Then he nodded and got out of the car. Piper watched as he entered his house. The door closed and she sighed. Her boyfriend was still unconscious and she just lost a close friend.

**Finished! Well, this chapter only. Was it good? I hope you liked it. So, now what's going to happen in the next chapter? Any theories? I'd love to hear them. Review and let me see if you're on the right track. Thanks for reading.**


	11. Hopeful Heart

**It's update time! I had fun writing this chapter and I think you'll like it. Please enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I have no authority over Charmed. None whatsoever.**

After dropping Greg off, Piper went back to the hospital. She couldn't help feeling horrible after the way she and Greg stopped talking. It was never her intention to hurt him. But what could she do? Her heart belonged to someone else and it's not like she ever promised to give it to Greg. She sighed. There was no need to dwell over the situation right now. All Piper cared about was helping Leo to recover.

"Hey," she said, walking into his room. "I'm back like I promised." She gave him a light kiss. "Ready for your sponge bath?" She smiled slightly. "You know, if the situation was different, this would have been really fun."

The nurse helped her get everything set up. Piper sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the sponge from the tub of water and gently blotted his face. She continued quietly for a while. "Leo, I have to be honest with you," she finally spoke, running the sponge down his arm. "Since you slipped into the coma, I've been spending a lot of time with Greg. Don't panic, he was only giving me a shoulder to cry on. I didn't want to talk to my sisters or my parents about how I was feeling with you like this. He was really nice to me and he did help me stay strong for you. I know if you were awake, you would start arguing with me about how he was trying to get close to me so that maybe I'd fall for him and I would argue back that you were being paranoid. But, you would be right," she sighed. She dipped the sponge back into the water, then began wiping down his chest. "When I dropped Greg home, he told me he loved me. And that was after he kissed me." She fell silent for a moment. "I can't say a part of me didn't enjoy it. I feel terrible for telling you that. But the only thing I enjoyed was being kissed again. As soon as he did, though, I thought of you and I pulled away and I ended our friendship." She sighed again. "I'll explain it later, but I just want you to know I didn't want him to. I really miss you, Leo. I don't know how much longer I can go without you. It's been a month. You're missing a lot."

Tears began collecting in her eyes. "This is really hard. I never imagined this could happen. I've been going crazy without you. I think about you all the time, what you would be doing if you were okay, what we would be doing," she said, the tears falling silently down her cheeks. "I don't want to sound like a bad girlfriend, but I hate coming to see you everyday. I hate seeing you like this. I hate knowing that you're barely alive and you could slip away permanently at any minute. God, I just hate our situation."

She tossed the sponge into the tub of water. She grasped his right hand in both of hers, gazing down at them. "Prue, Phoebe, and Paige suggested that I don't come see you so much. They said I should stay away for a while so I wouldn't have to continue to see you like this. At first, I absolutely refused to stay away because I want to be here when you wake up, but I don't see that happening any time soon. I think…" she sniffled. "That maybe, we should take a break. I mean, I should stop coming everyday. Please don't take this the wrong way, but I can't keep doing this to myself. I need some time to accept the fact that you're not really here and I have no idea when you'll be coming back…if you're coming back."

She wiped some of her tears away before caressing his face. "Just know I'll always love you, Leo, no matter what happens." She tried to smile, but only let out a sob. She was going to get up and leave, but she needed a few more moments with him. She rested her head on his bare chest, letting her tears run down the muscles of his upper body.

Suddenly, Piper felt a weight on the back of her head. She turned to see Leo's hand in her hair. She anxiously looked at his face, praying like hell that it wasn't just another false alarm. His eyes were moving under his lids. Then, miraculously, they opened.

"Leo," she whispered, afraid that it was only a beautiful nightmare.

His eyes finally met hers. "Piper," he said hoarsely, his hand moving to her face.

A huge smile broke out on her face as tears of happiness replaced her sorrowful ones. "Oh, my God. You're awake," she cried. "You're back."

Piper immediately pushed the nurse button and then returned her attention to Leo. Her hands held his face as she gently kissed him. "You're back. Oh my God, I can't believe it."

"What happened?" he asked.

"Oh, Leo. You got into a car accident a month ago," she said quietly, her face only inches away from his. "When Andy had gotten shot, you tried to get to the hospital."

He thought for a moment. "Right. Cole called me."

"And then you wouldn't wake up. The doctors tried everything and they told me you were in a coma." She started to cry again. "I could've died that day. No one knew if you'd ever wake up."

"Well, you did," he said quietly. "Even though I was in a coma, I heard everything around me. I heard you that day, what you were saying and I tried to wake up, but everything hurt so badly. But, I know you were here every day." He wiped her cheeks dry with the hand he could move. "I don't think I've ever loved you more than I do right now."

She laughed through her tears and kissed him; their first real kiss in a month. The nurse came in and smiled. She left to call the doctor in. Piper moved off of the bed when Dr. Raymond walked in to check Leo.

"Well, it seems everything is okay in your brain, Mr. Wyatt," Dr. Raymond said. "You don't have any memory loss, which is quite rare in your type of situation. Consider yourself lucky."

"I do," Leo chuckled, then winced when he tried to move. Piper gently grabbed his hand.

"You might wanna take it easy for a while. The accident messed you up a bit. You have a broken leg and a dislocated shoulder. Another thing you should thank your stars for. You could've been paralyzed," Dr. Raymond said, writing some information on his chart.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get back on my feet," Leo said.

"Glad to hear it. I have another patient to check on. Ms. Thomas will help you with the rest," Dr. Raymond smiled.

"Thank you," Leo replied.

With the help of Ms. Thomas and Piper, Leo sat up in the bed and Piper fluffed his pillows to make him more comfortable. The nurse went to grab some paperwork.

"You must been starving," Piper commented. "After all, you've been eating through a tube the past month."

Leo chuckled. "Tell me about it. I could really go for a double bacon cheeseburger right about now."

Piper smiled and kissed his forehead, climbing back onto the bed. "I'll see if I can sneak one in."

"You're my hero," he smiled and kissed her lips.

"Well, Mr. Wyatt. We have to keep you for another couple days to monitor you," Ms. Thomas said as she walked back into the room. "If everything looks fine and you don't slip back into the coma, you will be free to go."

"Thank you," Leo said.

Ms. Thomas smiled and walked away. Piper looked down, sadness suddenly taking over. Leo noticed it. He ran his hand through her hair.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"She said you could slip back into the coma," she answered quietly.

"And?"

"And it means you would be gone again." She looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes. "A month, Leo. That's how long I've been praying you would come back to me. And even when you came back, I was terrified you would have amnesia. And now that I know you're okay, I don't want to let you go again. I can't."

"Hey," He pulled her close to him so that their faces were a few inches apart. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm back and I don't want to leave you."

"You sure?" she asked, looking into his eyes. "Because we made so many plans that I don't want to change and I'm sure as hell not getting married to anyone else."

Leo laughed. "Even when I'm dead, I won't let that happen. I'm here, Piper. I won't go anywhere. I'm here with you. This is where I'll stay."

She smiled, looping one arm around his neck and pressing their foreheads together. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered.

(((o)))

Over the next few days, Piper was at Leo's apartment, cleaning up his room and getting it ready for his arrival. She would have to be his 24/7 helper since the right side of his body was pretty much useless at the moment. Leo was doing fine and he was allowed to come home Tuesday.

"Hey, Piper," Hayden smiled from Leo's doorway.

"Hey, what's up?" Piper asked as she made the bed.

"Nothing. Just wanted to see if you needed help with anything," Hayden replied.

"Uh, other than picking up some groceries, no. Leo says he wants lots of Snickers' Ice Cream, " Piper laughed.

"That's Leo," Hayden smiled. "Oh, and Aunt Emma will be arriving tomorrow."

"Okay," Piper said. "Well, that's good. She'll be here before Leo even comes home. Uh, will she be sleeping in your room or is she getting a hotel?"

"My room was cheaper and more homey for her. I don't mind," Hayden said.

"Okay," Piper took a breath. "I'm going to head back to the hospital to sneak some food in for Leo."

Hayden laughed as Piper walked out of the room. "Hey, Piper."

"Yeah?" She turned around.

"I'm really glad you're the one taking care of him," Hayden said sincerely.

Piper smiled and gave her a hug. "Me, too."

Around twenty minutes later, Piper pulled up into the hospital parking lot. She went straight to Leo's room since no one had to stop and ask her where she was headed. Her face had become a frequent one in the past month and she was always welcomed with bright, warm smiles and encouraging words. She rounded the corner to Leo's room and was surprised to see her family there.

"Hey, guys," she greeted.

"Hey, Piper. We thought we'd come by to see how Leo was doing," Paige smiled.

"No, it's totally fine. I'm actually ecstatic to see you all here," Piper replied, moving over to Leo's bedside. She placed a hand on his left one and he interlocked their fingers.

"It was a complete surprise and I couldn't be more thrilled to know how much you all care," Leo said sincerely.

"You're a part of this family now, Leo," Grams smiled gently. "Even more so than you were before."

"Thank you. It really means a lot to hear you say that," Leo smiled.

"Alright. Enough of this mushy stuff," Victor grumbled jokingly. "Leo, when you're back to normal, I have this leaky sink situation that I cannot solve myself."

"Really, Dad?" Piper huffed with a smile. "He just got out of a coma and already you've got work for him?"

"Well, if he plans on marrying you one day, he'll need some money to support you. And that little fast food job of his is not going to cut it," Victor scolded.

"Oh, Victor. Let the boy heal before you start lecturing him on his future," Patty playfully added.

Victor gave her a sweet smile. Piper saw this and smiled brightly. She had been keeping a close eye on her parents to see where their marital status was and it turned out they were just going through a rough patch. Divorce was just a scare to make them realize that they were good together. Phoebe and Paige had been keeping her in the loop while she was away from the Manor.

"Leo, when you're better, you've got to let me practice my kickboxing on you!" Phoebe squealed. "Cole's a big softy and won't fight me." She shoved Cole lightheartedly.

"Hey, I don't want your father coming after me when you go home with a sprained ankle or something," Cole wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"So you'd rather let me get in trouble?" Leo asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh, it doesn't matter, Leo. I could take you both in my sleep," Phoebe smirked.

"Is that right?" Leo raised an eyebrow. "Well, wait 'til I get out of here. You'll be sorry you said that."

"Sure," Phoebe grinned.

"Anyway, Leo. I never did get to tell you," Andy chimed in. "I really appreciate you trying to rush over here for me."

"That's what best friends do," Leo said.

"Brothers," Cole corrected.

"Right. Brothers," Andy smiled. The three men huddled in a guy hug.

"Aww, look at the lovebirds!" Piper mocked.

They laughed and separated. Prue linked her arm through Andy's. "Okay, I'd love to stay, but the little one is getting hungry," Prue said, patting her stomach.

"Alright. Let's head over to Applebee's for a family lunch," Victor said, then looked at Leo. "Sorry."

"It's alright. I'll be out of here soon and then maybe we can go out to dinner Friday night," Leo suggested.

"I'm there," Paige piped.

"Me, too," Phoebe added.

Everyone else agreed and left the room after giving Leo their kind words. Piper was the only one left. "You're family is really great. I feel so blessed to be a part of it."

"You've always been a part of my family, Leo," Piper said, sitting on the bed, still holding onto his hand. "Only difference now is that you're my love."

"And how great it is to be that," he smiled.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "One more day and you'll be home with me. I cleaned up your room and fixed some things up for your adjustment. You know, a place by the bed for your crutches, a clear path to get to the bathroom, things like that. Oh, and I picked up some of your favorite ice cream on the way here. It's actually in my purse right now. I think you should eat it before it-"

Leo interrupted her when he pulled his hand out of hers and grabbed the back of her neck, bringing her close enough to kiss. He kissed her passionately and she immediately responded. After a few moments, he slowly pulled away. "Melts." She finished her sentence.

"I can't think of anyone who has taken such good care of me. I don't deserve you, Piper." He looked into her eyes.

"I don't deserve you," she whispered, moving closer to him. She gently held his face in both her hands and pulled him close. She kissed him softly.

"I promise, when I'm outta here and I'm better, I'm taking you on a trip. I heard when you said you wanted to take me to the Bahamas, but I want to take you. Not because I feel weird about you paying, but because you're taking such amazing care of me."

"Oh, Leo, you don't have to do that," she waved him off.

"I want to. I want to thank you in the best way possible," he said.

"The best way to thank me is to take your time healing."

Leo smiled and pulled her into another heated kiss. Given the circumstances, never before had he been so happy to be alive.

**Voila! Chapter eleven down! Well, how was that? We've got some great things in this chapter, a lot to be happy about. But you know, with me, it doesn't always stay that way. What's going to happen next? REVIEW and you'll find out.**


	12. Getting Back to Normal

**Hey! New chapter! Happy reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: Charmed is not mine. But, I might end up owning it one day, you never know.**

It was Tuesday and Leo was finally coming home. In the past few days, he had been learning how to move on his own again. The nurses were very helpful and patient with him, but overtime he was able to move his upper body normally, aside from his right shoulder, and he gain his strength back in his left leg. The only thing now is healing his right leg. Piper had been there every day to encourage him and the doctor finally gave him a clean bill of health.

"Alright, Leo," Dr. Raymond said, handing him a clipboard. "All you have to do is sign the release forms."

"Okay." Leo reached for the pen with his left hand. He tried to hold it. "Uh, I don't think I can sign with my left hand."

"Okay," Dr. Raymond nodded. "Your mother's here, right? She can sign for your release."

"Alright. She's coming to pick me up with Piper. I'll just wait until they get here," Leo replied.

"I'll just leave the papers here then," Dr. Raymond said, placing the clipboard on the food tray by Leo's bed.

Leo just leaned back against the pillows and sighed as the doctor left the room. Finally, he was allowed to leave the restricted hospital, although while he was in the coma, he couldn't really tell how much time had passed. He closed his eyes and relaxed for a while.

"Knock, knock." Came a voice from the doorway.

He opened his eyes to see his beautiful girlfriend standing in the doorway. She was wearing a pale blue dress that flowed to just above her knees with lavender flowers printed on it and she had on some sandals. Her hair fell straight down her back and she had a pretty smile on her face.

"Well, hello there," he smiled. "You don't look like my regular nurse."

"Hmm, I hope that's a compliment." She walked over to his bedside.

"I don't know," he joked. "The nurse is pretty sexy."

Piper raised an eyebrow. "She is, is she?"

"Yeah, I enjoy when she comes in to take care of me. She helps me walk around and gives me sponge baths," he smirked.

"Well, then if she's so sexy, she can take you home and take care of you." Piper scoffed playfully.

Leo laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I have to wait for my mom to sign me out since I can't write with my left hand."

"I know," she said, sitting on the bed. "She's outside talking to Dr. Raymond."

As if on cue, Emma walked into the room. "Oh, you're up."

"Yeah, the release forms are on the table there," Leo gestured to the food tray.

"Alright." Emma pulled a pen from her purse and signed the papers. She took them back to front desk.

Leo ran his hand up and down Piper's thigh. "I can't wait to go home."

"I can't wait until I can take you home. It's been too long since we've cuddled up and watched a movie or cooked together or just did something together," Piper said, running a hand through his hair. She chuckled. "You need a haircut."

"What? You don't like it?" He pouted playfully.

"I have to say you look rather handsome like this," Piper continued to play with his hair. "You can keep it if you want."

"More for you to tug on," he winked.

She blushed. "You dirty man. Is sex all you think about?"

"Well, with you, it's kind of hard not to," he smiled.

"Good save," she laughed. "Too bad for you, though. No sex until you're healed."

Leo pouted again. "That's not fair."

"Sorry. Doctor's orders," she shrugged.

"We'll see." Leo pulled her head to his and kissed her passionately.

Piper wrapped her right arm around his neck and ran her left hand down his chest. His hand moved up her thigh. She moaned as she pulled away. "Mm-mmm, don't try to get me all worked up."

"It was worth a shot," he grinned.

She smiled and kissed him again.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Emma came back into the room.

Piper pulled away from Leo. "Uh, no."

"Good," Emma nodded. "So the papers are signed and filed away, so we can leave now."

"About time!" Leo joked with exaggeration, moving Piper out of the way to get off the bed.

"Wow, someone's eager to leave," Piper commented.

"You have no idea," he said.

"Okay, I'll be waiting outside," Emma smiled and left, closing the door behind her.

"I always liked your mom," Piper said as she helped him out of the hospital gown.

"That's because she's always liked you," he replied. "You're nice and smart and beautiful and generous and sexy and beautiful and amazing and-"

"And beautiful. I get it," she laughed, helping him into his boxers.

"Actually, I was going to say you love me, but yes, you're very beautiful." He kissed her passionately.

She pulled up his pants and he put his belt on. She slid his arms through the button down shirt, with great difficulty because of his right shoulder, and buttoned it up starting at the bottom. A smile spread across her lips and she leaned forward to bestow a few kisses on his neck.

"Piper," he groaned. "Don't do that."

"Don't do what?" she asked innocently, sliding her lips and tongue over his neck, teasing him the way he loved to tease her.

His good arm circled around her back and pulled her closer. "You know exactly what."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said. She moved her lips to his and kissed him ardently.

He kissed back as her hands moved to the back of his neck and she slid her tongue into his mouth. She moaned quietly against his lips. He smiled and pulled away. "Now who's getting whom worked up?" he breathed.

She laughed. "Yeah. I cannot wait until you're back to normal. I've really missed you."

"Oh, baby," he kissed her. "I've missed you, too."

(((o)))

In the following days, Leo didn't have much difficulty getting around the house at all. Piper was there to assist him and when she had to go to class or work, Emma would take over. In a few weeks, Leo would be getting his arm sling removed since his shoulder was healing nicely. That was the biggest pain to him because he couldn't use his crutches. Right now, he got around in a wheelchair. It's not something he particularly liked, but it was only temporary. Currently, Leo was watching TV while Piper was at work and Emma was visiting an old friend. It took some persuading, but Emma finally relented and left him alone. Now, during an episode of Law & Order: SVU, his phone began to ring. He looked at the caller ID. It was Piper.

"Hello?"

"Hey, honey," she greeted. "How you doing?"

"I'm fine, Piper," he said, quite annoyed. "Did my mother tell you to check up on me?"

"She did mention it, but I was going to call anyway. No need to get so crabby about it." Clearly she was hurt by his tone.

"I'm sorry. I just want to be back to normal. I'm tired of people constantly asking me how I'm doing. I didn't mean to snap at you."

Piper sighed. "I can only understand how you feel and I'm trying to help."

"I know, baby. I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

"It's okay. I was only calling to tell you I'll be home early today. The new employee will be taking over in about an hour," she explained. "Do you want me to cook or just buy dinner?"

"You can buy something. You must be tired working all day and then school and then me," he replied.

"I am, but I don't mind cooking for you," she said.

"You need to rest. Don't strain yourself to look after me," he said.

"I really don't mind."

"Just buy something and come home and sleep. Please?" he pleaded.

Piper sighed again. "Okay. I'll see you later."

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too." Then, she hung up.

A few hours later, Piper walked in the door with her keys in one hand and Chinese take out in the other. She shut the door with her hip and walked into the kitchen. She set the bag down on the counter and tossed her keys right next to it. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Today had been a hard day. The store was crowded with people because of the clearance sale they were having, Piper had to deal with grumpy customers, and the new girl the manager just hired was having some difficulty being efficient on her first busy day. Piper closed her eyes in frustration. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep until next Thursday.

"Babe? Are you okay?" Leo asked, rolling into the kitchen.

"I'm fine. Uh, let me take out your food and then I'm going to lay down for a while," she responded.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," she gave him a smile. "Just a long day at work."

"Okay," he said, still not entirely convinced.

After giving Leo his food, Piper went into his bedroom to lay down. She was only there for about five minutes before she fell asleep. Leo came in a while later and saw her sleeping. He smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead before covering her up and letting her be.

(((o)))

A few weeks later, Dr. Raymond called to let them know Leo could get his arm sling removed. They scheduled their appointment the following week when Piper didn't have class or work. Emma had gone back to Los Angeles the week prior. Leo had tried his best to do things on his own so Piper wouldn't have to constantly help him. He didn't want to be a burden on her. Of course, she didn't say anything like that, but he didn't want her to drop everything just to help him get his own food out. She seemed a little on edge lately; like something was bothering her but she wouldn't tell him what it was. He didn't press her on it, either. He was worried about her, though.

"So, uh, when I get this thing off," Leo said, gesturing to his arm sling. "I could use my crutches. I could get around more easily."

"Yeah, that's great," Piper said absentmindedly. He just nodded. He began to leave the room, feeling unwanted in her presence. "Leo?" He turned back to her. "Are you okay?"

"Me?" he asked in slight disbelief. "No, I'm fine."

"Really? You seem like you're avoiding me," she said quietly.

"I'm only trying not to bother you so much. It seems whenever I'm around, you get irritated."

"No, I don't," she quickly defended herself, then he gave her a look. "I'm just really tired. You know, work and school and then I come home to you. I'm not saying it's because of you, I'm just saying it's been really stressful for me. But, I want you to heal, so I don't really have a choice."

"Piper, like I've said before, I don't need you to help me so much. I'm getting use to it and soon I'll be on my crutches, so don't worry about me and worry about yourself." He meant for it to come out softly, but his tone sounded a little harsh.

Piper's eyes gazed at the floor. "Okay."

"Okay," he said and left the living room.

She sat there for a moment, wondering why they seem to be bickering a lot lately. Ever since he left the hospital it seemed like all they do is jump down each other's throats. She sighed heavily and leaned back onto the couch. Even though she and Leo were having slight problems, it was better than when he was lying in a hospital bed, slowly wasting away.

Leo sat anxiously on the patient's table. They were in the hospital, getting ready to remove his arm sling. It was procedure to check that his shoulder was as good as new. He wrung his hands together and glanced over at Piper, who was reading a magazine. She had brought his crutches so he could return the wheelchair. They've barely spoken to each other in the last week. Leo, too worried about being a burden on Piper, and Piper, too worried about making Leo upset. While avoiding each other, they never realized just how much they wanted each other.

"Leo, are you ready to get your arm back?" Dr. Raymond smiled as he walked into the room.

"I've been ready," Leo replied.

"Alright," Dr. Raymond replied. "Now what I'm going to do is removed the sling and you're going to flex your arm." He proceeded to take of the sling. "Move your arm slowly up and down. Does it hurt?"

Leo smiled. "Nope."

"Okay." Dr. Raymond gently put pressure on Leo's shoulder. "Does that hurt?"

"No, it feels just fine," Leo answered.

"Good. There's no extenuating fractures or soreness. You're arm is healed."

"So now I can use my crutches," Leo said.

"Yes, but I want you to take it easy with that. Just use it with caution," Dr. Raymond said. "Piper, I want you to keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't overdue it."

Piper smiled weakly and nodded. "I will."

"Alright, I'm going to take the wheelchair back and you are free to go," Dr. Raymond said, wheel the chair out of the room.

Leo looked at Piper. She placed the magazine back on the table next to her and stood up from the chair. "I won't hover over you, so don't worry," she said.

"I wasn't going to say anything," he said, sliding off the table.

Piper handed him the crutches. "You don't have to. I know how you feel."

"I didn't mean I don't mind you looking after me, Piper. I was just saying don't kill yourself to make me comfortable," he said. "I'm a big boy. I can handle myself."

"Fine," she mumbled, walking away.

"Piper." He raised his voice a little. "Stop being this way and talk to me!" She stopped in her tracks, but didn't turn around. "What the hell is going on with you? Ever since I came back home, you've been acting different. I know it's not school and I know it's not work. It's me. You have a problem with me. So why don't you just stop running away and confront me."

She slowly turned to face him. Tears were shining in her eyes. "Even when you're okay I'll be worried as hell about you! The past two months I've been so terrified I give myself panic attacks! I don't know if I'm going to lose you permanently the next time!"

Leo stood shocked and silent. He was also relieved, however, since he now knew what was bothering her. "You're not going to lose me. What happened was an accident. It was my own stupidity. I know it must have scared you and I caused you a lot of pain, but I didn't do it intentionally. Piper, we are never certain what will happen when we walk out the front door everyday. I can't be so sure that you will come home with that beautiful smile and your sparkling eyes, but I just believe you will because it's not your time to leave. You have to believe the same thing about me, otherwise we'll never be able to go back to normal."

"I don't even remember how to be normal," Piper said, tears cutting paths down her cheeks. "I can't go back to the way things were before because back then I wasn't so close to losing you, not like that. I'm just so scared. And I don't know what to do about it."

"You're not alone. I'm here. I can help you get back to where we were. We made it through the coma and you having to deal with my disability. I'm healing, Piper, because of you. We're going to be okay."

She looked into his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Why would I leave you?" He smiled his signature crooked smile and Piper's defenses collapsed. She ran to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and kissed her hair. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She leaned up and kissed him passionately for the first time in weeks.

**So, we got some good stuff, some bad stuff, and some in between stuff. It's weird that Piper's all paranoid now, but hey, I would be, too. It's necessary to the story. Anyway, I better find some reviews to this chapter! If not, I will find you. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Healed

**Hey, yeah, I know it's been a while. I kind of had writer's block on this story, but I'm back and I think I found a direction to steer it in. So enjoy and review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Charmed.**

"Leo! Do you want one slice of pizza or two?" Piper asked from the kitchen.

"Two!" he answered.

She placed two slices of pepperoni pizza on a plate and grabbed the glass of soda she'd poured out and took it to Leo. He was sitting on the couch watching the game.

"Here you go, honey." She placed it on the coffee table in front of him.

"Thanks, sweetie," he replied before returning to the game.

Piper went back into the kitchen to grab herself a slice to eat. She sat down at the counter and ate quietly. She started thinking about random things, which got her to thinking about her relationship with Leo. In a few months, they went from being acquaintances to friends to distant friends to boyfriend and girlfriend and then to improperly engaged. Sure, it all seemed to be going a little fast, but they've known each other practically all their lives and they weren't getting married until they graduated college.

Piper began to think about their current situation. Leo was on his crutches and he seemed to be doing fine with them. He certainly moved around a lot more than he did when he was in the wheelchair and Piper didn't have to fend for him too much. She didn't mind at all, though. She slowly began to move into Leo's apartment, a kind of unspoken thing. Every week she'd bring over some stuff from her place to his. No one questioned it or refused it. Hayden moved out of the apartment to live with Missy since they became so close and Hayden wanted to give Leo and Piper their space. They had resolved the issue of being too much in each other's way, which the other didn't think they were, and were now back to being the way they were before. Well, almost the same way. Their love for each other was still as strong as ever and they weren't fighting more than just an argument here and there, but their passion for each other had slowly fizzled out.

They haven't had sex in over two months, they don't fool around anymore, and they barely share the random passionate kisses that Piper loved. The little banters between them were gone as well. It was like they only talked to each other when needed. Maybe it was because Leo had the cast on his leg that he rarely touched her anymore, but it's not like that could really get in the way of a kiss here and there. Piper sighed. She truly missed the way it used to be, but was too nervous to confront Leo about it.

Suddenly, she was pulled out of her musings when she heard him howl from the living room. She picked up her plate and headed out of the kitchen. Leo was staring at the TV screen at the football game. Piper sat on her end of the couch and quietly ate her pizza.

"Can you hand me your drink?" she asked, still chewing.

He didn't reply. He just handed her the glass, too mesmerized by the game to fully acknowledge her.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" he yelled as the quarterback scored a touchdown. "No one's got anything on the Giants."

Piper simply nodded her head. She didn't really follow football, but she understood what was going on when she watched a game. So she ignored his hype over the TV and played on her phone for a while. When the game finished, Leo leaned back against the couch. He looked over at Piper to see she was staring off into space.

"Piper?"

"Huh?" She looked at him.

"You okay?" he chuckled slightly. "You were lost there for a moment."

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," she said. "Actually, no, I'm not. Leo, I…"

He stared at her, waiting for her to continue. "What?"

"Uh, never mind," she said, chickening out.

"What is it?" he asked.

She looked at him, contemplating telling him the truth about how she was feeling. "I, uh…I have to ask you something," she said uncertainly.

"Go ahead."

"Okay," she started. "Is there…is there something wrong? With me, that is? I mean, did I do something that made you mad?"

Leo was confused. "No, why would you ask that?"

"I was just curious…because you haven't…"

"Haven't what?" he prompted.

"You haven't…well, you don't…you know what? Never mind," she said quickly and tried to walk away.

Leo grabbed her hand and pulled her back down onto the couch, a little closer to him than before. He wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her in place. "Piper, what's the matter? You seem anxious."

"Nothing's wrong. Just forget I said anything. It doesn't matter," she shook her head.

"It does matter if it's bothering you. Tell me," he said.

"You haven't touched me in over two months," she blurted out.

He looked at her with slight shock on his face. "What?"

"You don't touch me anymore. We don't have sex, we don't cuddle, we don't fool around, we don't even kiss like we used to. It's all fading away. Tell me, is it because of me? Are you not attracted to me anymore?"

"No, no, no, Piper. That's not it at all," he shook his head, raising his hand to her cheek. "I haven't even realized it would bother you if I didn't do that. I was just thinking you wouldn't want to because I'm kind of broken right now. I mean, we can't really have sex with this cast in the way, I don't want to fool around just in case it leads to sex and I don't kiss you because it's better to avoid temptation. I can't cuddle you if I have to worry about this thing getting in the way," he gestured to the cast. "Piper, it has _nothing_ to do with you. It's me. How can you think of me all macho if I have this thing weighing me down?"

"Leo, I don't care about your cast. It's not in my way. Soon, you'll have it off, but I don't care if you have it. I don't think any less of you, either. We can find ways around it. I mean, if you're worried only about me thinking you are any less of a man just because you can't do certain things, then stop worrying. I still see the man I fell in love with. We're just going through a rough patch, like you said."

He looked at her. "So you don't mind if we cuddle and I have this thing behind you? You're not mad that we can't have sex the usual way?"

"Absolutely not," she said, running a hand through his hair. "And you can kiss me, you know. That won't hurt anyone."

He smiled and pulled her to him, kissing her passionately. She moaned slightly at the feeling. "Mmm, yeah," she mumbled, pulling away. "This is what I'm talking about."

Leo laughed and kissed her again, to which she happily responded. She slowly climbed onto his lap, swinging one leg over him and pushing her chest against his. He let out a small moan and Piper pulled away. "Am I hurting you?"

"No," he replied quickly. "I feel great."

She smiled and kissed him again.

(((o)))

**))) One month later (((**

The lock clicked and the door swung open. "Leo, this isn't necessary," Piper laughed as he carried her into the apartment. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs snugly looped around his waist.

"It is too necessary," he replied with a smile. "I haven't held you like this in way too long."

He tossed the keys onto the coffee table and looked at her. "Are you going to let me down?" she asked.

"Nope. I will never take my legs for granted again. We can stand here all day," he responded.

"Dr. Raymond said no strenuous activity. Your leg needs to take it easy," Piper said, her legs slipping from his waist.

Leo tightened his hold on her. "I don't mind. You don't even weigh that much, anyway."

"At least sit down for a while and let me get you something to eat," she said.

"No," he said. "You've been waiting on me hand and foot for the past two months, it's my turn to cater to you."

"Leo-"

"It's not open for discussion. You sit down and rest that pretty little body of yours while I go get you something to eat," he said.

"Fine." She kissed him and he let her go.

Piper went to sit down on the couch and waited for him to come back. She sighed happily. They had went to the doctor's to get Leo's cast off. His leg was perfectly healed, but Dr. Raymond suggested that Leo should not put too much strain on his leg for a while. But as soon as they left the hospital, Leo grabbed Piper around the waist and spun her around. She laughed and scolded him playfully. Then, when they arrived at the apartment, he picked her up and carried her in. Piper smiled to herself. They were finally going to get back to normal.

"Here you go, madam." Leo walked into the living room with a bowl. He sat down next to her and presented her with the bowl.

She laughed. "Roman noodles?"

"Chicken flavor," he smiled his boyish smile. "It was the only thing I could cook in five minutes."

"Thank you." She began eating. "You know, since your back to using your legs again and you want to cater to me, there is one thing I'd really like."

"And that would be?" he asked, running his finger down her neck.

"I want a massage," she answered.

"I can do that," he smiled.

"But," she grinned evilly. "I have some conditions."

"Let's hear them."

She slurped some noodles into her mouth in a seductive manner, sure that Leo was watching her intently. "I want a _full body_ massage. And I want it on the floor, with candles lit everywhere…and I want you naked."

Leo gulped. It had been months since they've been intimate. Sure, they've made out plenty of times and their hands have been busy. However, sex was long overdue. He stared at her for a moment before he found his voice. "Uh, is that all?"

"One more thing," She leaned in closer to him. "I want it now."

"N-now?" he asked. She simply nodded, returning to her bowl of noodles. "Okay. I'll, uh, go set up."

He quickly walked into their bedroom and closed the door. Piper chuckled as she ate her noodles. By the time she was done, Leo walked out of their room. She looked up and her jaw dropped. He was stark-naked with a smile on his face. She had given him sponge baths and helped him in the shower, but seeing him stand in front of her completely unclothed, it made her excited.

"You're massage is waiting for you," he said in a husky tone.

She didn't say anything. She just stood up and made her way into the bedroom. She was greeted with tons of candles lit everywhere. The curtains were closed and the room had a nice, erotic glow.

Leo pressed up against her from behind. "You like it?"

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"Now, you will receive your massage here," he said, gesturing to the silk sheets he'd spread on the floor. "Get undressed."

Piper turned to him. "Can you help me?"

"Of course." He smiled and gripped the bottom of her shirt. He lifted it over her head and kissed her gently. He pulled down her jeans slowly, as if to tease her, and then removed her undergarments.

Once she was completely naked, he motioned to the sheets and she laid down on her stomach. Leo smirked and sat down beside her. He gently spanked her bare ass. She yelped and turned her head to look at him. He just smiled and grabbed the massage oil off of the nightstand. After lathering his hands in it, he got to work on rubbing down her back. She moaned in satisfaction and closed her eyes. Leo began getting hard as he heard her moaning. He just concentrated on giving her a massage for now. He worked on her back for a while, making sure to get all of the tense knots out, then moved to her arms. By the time he reached her legs, Piper was getting sleepy. Leo saw this and grinned. Gently, he worked from her ankle up to her thigh. His hands slipped between her thighs every so often, causing her to moan.

"Turn over," he said, once he finished her legs.

She turned onto her back and smiled up at him. He got some more oil and worked the front of her legs. She sighed in content. Next, he lifted her legs and sat in between them. Her legs rested on top of his thighs as his hands glided over her stomach. She moaned when his hands cupped her breasts.

"That feels good," she breathed, her hands covering his as he kneaded her breasts.

He leaned down and kissed her neck. His mouth slowly moved along her collarbone to her lips. She kissed back with parted lips as he continued to fondle her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as their kiss deepened.

"Oh God, I've missed this," Piper moaned, running her hands down his back.

"How about this?" Leo gently entered her.

"Oh…my…God…" she moaned loudly, her body arching into his. She closed her eyes and bit her lip.

He smiled and started moving within her. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, holding him close as he continued to thrust. His face was buried in her neck, reveling in the feel of being this connected to her once again.

**So Leo's perfectly healed and they are on the right track to being lovebirds again. How was this chapter? Tell me in a review. Thanks.**


	14. Work Me Out

**Hey y'all! I'm back with the next chapter! Kinda short but heartfelt. Hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Charmed.**

The following weekend, Piper had paid a little visit to Prue when she needed to get the last of her things. Phoebe and Paige were also at the apartment, so Piper decided to spend a few hours hanging out.

"So, how's Leo? Is his leg doing okay?" Prue asked as she sat down next to Phoebe on the couch.

Piper was sitting on the futon next to Paige, who was lying down with her feet in Piper's lap. "He's doing great. The doctor warned him not to put so much strain on his leg, but ever since he got back from the hospital, he's been on his feet constantly."

"I'm sure it's nice to see him walking around again," Phoebe said.

"It is, especially since he's been pampering me," Piper smiled. "He said that since I was waiting on him hand and foot the past two months, I get to have the same treatment."

"So, when you say pamper…" Prue trailed off with a suggestive smile.

"I mean, he brings me food, he carries me around the apartment, he helps me in the shower…"

Prue, Phoebe, and Paige giggled. "So, he's just doing for you what you did for him." Paige said.

"Exactly. But it's even better now, because we can have sex! I tell you, it was hard not being with him that way. But now, we're all good." Piper chuckled.

"Oh, God," Phoebe playfully griped. "Leo's turned you into a sex addict."

"Only for him." Piper wiggled her eyebrows with a smirk. The other three laughed. "Anyway…Prue, how's the pregnancy?"

"Fabulous now. I'm entering my second trimester and I am done with all the morning sickness," Prue replied with a smile. "I'm just worried about when I start showing. I'm going to be fat and I won't fit into my wedding dress."

"Yes you will," Piper said. "We'll take your dress to get it slightly altered so that you can show off your little baby bump. You'll be what? Five months pregnant? That's not that much."

"I know, you're right," Prue sighed. "I just cannot wait to get married and have my baby."

"Me neither. My little niece is going to be so cute!" Phoebe cooed, rubbing Prue's stomach.

"What makes you think it's a girl?" Piper asked.

The other three gave her looks. "Generation after generation of girls and you think this one's a boy?" Phoebe asked incredulously.

"You never know. Leo and I are going to have a boy," Piper shrugged.

"What? Are you pregnant?" Paige asked.

"No, but I know we'll have a boy."

"How can you be so sure?" Prue asked.

"Because I just know," Piper replied.

"Fifty bucks says you'll have a girl," Phoebe betted.

"Deal." Piper laughed and shook her sister's hand.

(((o)))

"Leo? You home?" Piper shouted, walking into the apartment.

"No," he called back from the bedroom.

"Oh, that's too bad," she smiled, taking off her jacket, and walked into the kitchen. "I'm a little horny right now."

He ran out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. "I'm home!"

She laughed and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. "I left my stuff in my car. Can you get them later?"

"Sure," he replied. "If I can get a little payment."

"What would you like?" Piper asked, getting a water bottle out of the fridge.

Leo leaned up against the kitchen counter and crossed his arms over his chest. "Hmm," he hummed, pretending to think about it. "I would like you…under me." He wiggled his eyebrows with a huge grin on his face.

She took a long sip of water as she looked him up and down. "Okay," she agreed. "But, you need to work out. You've gained a couple pounds since you woke up from the coma."

"Are you calling me fat?" he accused her.

"No, honey," she rolled her eyes. "I'm saying you've gotten a little soft."

"So, what do you suggest?" Leo asked, knowing she had something in mind.

"I want you to work out again so you can get back that sexy body that I love to touch," she raised an eyebrow suggestively and walked over to him. "I can help you and I can guarantee it will be fun."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands slipping to her ass. "It sounds fun. How about we work out now?"

"Only if you want to," she shrugged.

"I know you want to." He leaned down and kissed her on her neck.

"Okay, you win. But I'll have you know, I'm a mean trainer." She winked at him and slipped out of his arms to change.

Leo grinned and did his little happy dance before going to change as well. Piper sported form-fitted sweatpants and a sports bra. She tied her hair in a ponytail with a few strands hanging loose around her face. Leo simply wore sweatpants and nothing else. They came out into the living room and cleared an area to exercise in.

"You expect me to concentrate with you wearing that?" Leo asked, looking her up and down.

"You're gonna have to. Or no rewards for you," she teased.

"Oh, come on," he began to groan.

"Ah ah ah," she wiggled her finger at him. "I want that sexy bod."

"I hear sex is a great calorie burner," he grinned.

"Nice try. Now, lay down," Piper ordered.

Leo obeyed and lied down on his back on the floor. Piper smiled and sat down next to him. She lifted his knees into the air and sat on his feet. "Sit-ups. Fifty of them."

"Fifty?" Leo screeched. "That's a lot, especially since I haven't done them in months."

"Oh, stop your whining. I don't like whiny men," she wrinkled her nose.

"I bet you don't." He sat up and kissed her.

She giggled against his lips and pushed on his chest so he would lie back down. "The faster you do them, the sooner you can undress me. Now, come on."

Leo grinned and clasped his hands behind his head. He took a few deep breaths before beginning his sit ups. Each time he came up, Piper would give him a kiss. The more sit ups he did, the longer she would kiss him. By the time he got to thirty, he was out of breath.

"Just twenty more, baby, come on," she encouraged with a smile.

"Twenty is too many. Can't I just stop now?" he heaved.

"Don't be a quitter," she said.

He groaned and began again. Piper smiled. Once he reached fifty, he flopped back and flung his arms over his head. She lifted herself off his feet and moved up so that she was hovering over him and her face was just over his.

"I like seeing you all out of breath," she teased him.

"Yeah, yeah," Leo smiled and pushed her body onto his.

"Mmm," she kissed him. "You're not done yet."

"What now?" he asked, his hand drifting up her thigh. It grazed her ass moving up her back. He pulled her head down and kissed her heatedly.

She lifted her hands to his, lacing their fingers together. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, getting lost in the kiss. He moaned and turned them over, putting himself on top.

Piper broke away from the kiss. "Now, you're going to do pushups."

"Seriously?" he frowned.

"Oh, you're going to like this," she smirked. "You're going to do thirty of them and each time you come down, you're going to thrust into me."

A grin instantly popped onto his face. "Sounds good to me." He kissed her madly, his tongue swirling around hers. His hands moved down to her sweatpants and began pulling them down. She raised her hips up so he could take them off and returned the favor. Leo pulled her legs apart and gently glided into her. Piper moaned and held onto his back.

"Okay," she said. "Ready?"

He nodded and began his pushups. Each time he came down on her, he would push into her. He would move in somewhat of a circular motion moving up and down. He found that doing pushups was more satisfying than doing sit-ups. Piper moaned when he pushed into her. Leo was so wrapped up in her facial expressions and how her body was reacting to him that he lost count of how many pushups he did.

"How many did I do?" he asked breathlessly.

"I don't know, but I don't care," she moaned. "Just give it to me."

"No problem," he grinned and increased his speed, thrusting harder into her.

Piper wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved her up and down. Leo pulled her sports bra over her head and kissed her passionately.

(((o)))

Leo rolled off of Piper, panting heavily. "Oh, wow. That was great."

"Yeah, it was. I've never enjoyed working out so much before," she grinned.

He chuckled. "If we can do this every time, I'll never complain again."

"Good, because tomorrow we're going jogging." She rolled over and landed on top of him, resting her chin on his chest.

His hand drifted down her naked back. "I can't wait to see how you manage to make that sexual."

Piper laughed and raised herself up to kiss him.

**Eh, this was an iffy chapter. Review if you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading, guys.**


	15. Secrets Begin

**I'm back! I decided that Leo and Piper are too happy and carefree. Don't get me wrong. I love when they're happy, but they are too carefree. So, being the mean author I am, I brought someone back from the past. I won't give any hints away as to who it is, so you'll just have to read to find out. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: How many times do I gotta tell ya? I don't own Charmed.**

Leo slipped on his sneakers as Piper grabbed her keys from the table by the front door. They were going jogging as she had promised. Leo was somewhat intrigued by this because she had said that his reward for running four miles was a very kinky surprise. He was wearing, again, a pair of gray sweatpants and nothing else but his sneakers. Piper was dressed in dark blue, form-fitted sweats and a light gray active tank with her hair in a ponytail.

"You should have put a shirt on," Piper commented as she locked the door.

Leo grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. "Why should I?" His lips were just inches from hers.

She bit her lip as her fingers ran down his torso. "So no other girl would be looking at my man."

"I don't mind the attention," he smirked, his hands moving to her waist. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her sweats as his thumbs rubbed circles on her skin.

Piper slid her hands to his ass and pulled him closer to her. She raised her mouth to his and kissed him thoroughly, pulling away just before he had enough. "I do."

He smiled and lifted one hand to her cheek, gently caressing her smooth skin. "Jealous?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" she smirked.

"It's not good to be in denial, my sweet," he teased.

"Denial my ass. You better hope I don't see any bimbos around you or I will be moving out," she threatened.

Leo's hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her tight against his chest. "If you say so." He kissed her fervently before letting her go.

He began walking away and Piper took the opportunity with his back turned to jump on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. "First thing's first. A piggyback ride all the way to the park."

Leo wrapped his hands around her thighs to keep her secure to him. "I think this whole working out thing is just a ploy for me to do whatever you want."

"Hmm, yes it is," she smiled victoriously.

(((o)))

"Okay, can I stop now?" Leo stopped running. He bent over and placed his hands on his knees to catch a few breaths.

"Oh, you ran one mile!" Piper shouted a few yards ahead of him. "You're more out of shape than I thought."

Leo growled playfully and ran the remaining distance to catch up to her. He grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. "I think I need to do something about your attitude there, missy."

She squealed, kicking her legs. "I dare you to even try!"

He let her down and turned her to face him. His lips silenced all her giggles and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The couple stood there, locked at the lips, until they were out of breath.

"We could just stand here and make out all day, but you've got some work to do," she teased him, kissing his nose.

"Next time, I won't even let you come," he said.

She pouted playfully. "That's not very nice."

"You're the one not being nice when you're taunting me," he shot back.

"Fine. I won't put you through any more pain. I'll just go home," she said, removing her arms from around his neck.

"Fine," He let her go. "And when I'm done with my run, I'm sure one of the girls around here will help me cool off." He looked around, pretending to search for girls.

"Fine. You don't need me then." She began walking off.

Leo laughed and was about to call her back when he heard another voice.

"Piper?"

Piper turned see Dan jogging up to her. Her eyes involuntarily slipped from his face and down to his naked upper body. She was swept away by how good he looked. "Hi, Dan."

"Hey," he panted, finally stopping in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for a run. What are you doing here?" she responded.

"Just shooting hoops with some of the guys," he said, pointing behind him to a nearby basketball court. "You look good. What has it been three months?"

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself," she smiled, playfully socking him in the shoulder.

He grabbed it in mock pain. She laughed. "So, uh, how's it going?"

"Not bad," Piper said. "I started working a few months back and I'm still going to school. How's life treating you?"

"Ah, same old," he chuckled. "Work, school, gym. Typical life for a man, right?"

"Right," she laughed. "Listen, about what happened last time we saw each other. It was a one time thing that should've never even happened in the first place. I mean, I'm with Leo and I'm very happy with him."

Dan looked away for a moment, keeping his emotions in check. "I get it. I just wish I was a little bit earlier. We could've had something."

"To be honest, we probably could have. But, I don't want to know now. I'm really sorry."

"Hey, don't be sorry," he smiled gently, touching her elbow. "It just wasn't meant to be."

"This doesn't mean we can't still be friends, right? I mean, you're more than welcome to call just to hang out," she said.

"I'll keep that in mind. Bye, Piper," Dan smiled. He walked away, heading to the courts again.

Piper sighed. She hated herself for hurting one of her best friends, but what was she to do? Her heart belonged to Leo. She shook her head and turned around to see Leo standing in the same place she left him. She mentally kicked herself. He was standing with his arms crossed angrily over his chest and a fixed glare on her. Piper bit her lip and walked over to him.

"So, you wanna just go home now?" she asked nonchalantly, but her nervous smile gave her away.

"What were you and your _friend_ talking about?" he asked, making no effort to hide his disdain.

"Seriously? We're back to that?" she asked incredulously. "He was just saying hi. I haven't seen him in months and we were quickly catching up. Is that really a problem with you?"

"Piper, I need to ask you something and I want the truth," he spoke coldly. She braced herself. "Do you and Dan…is there something between you two?"

Piper's eyebrows creased together. "What?"

Leo sighed, his anger morphing into worry. "I saw you just now. The way you were talking to each other. It almost looked like, I don't know, flirting? And I just need to know. Is there a chance you might feel something for him?"

Piper stared at him long and hard. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. "Leo, listen to me. I have no feelings for anyone but you. He's just a good friend. We've known each other for years and yes, he has feelings for me, but I don't feel the same way. Leo, I love you."

He took a moment longer to stare into her eyes. He was searching for the truth and it was written plainly across her face. His arms looped around her waist as he continued to stare at her.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or are we going to go home?" she asked with a smile.

He smiled and swept her into his arms. She gasped and tightened her hold on him. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. "I love you, baby." He began walking, heading back home.

"I love you more," she giggled and kissed his chin.

(((o)))

It was late. Maybe a little after one in the morning. Leo was asleep on his back, resting almost in the middle of the bed. Piper was sleeping with her entire right side on top of his. Her arm was slung across him and his was crooked around her back.

The phone rang with increasing loudness.

Piper groaned. "Leooo, get that." She rolled off of him and turned her back, snuggling into her own pillow.

He sighed and reached for his phone on the nightstand. "Hello?" he mumbled. Piper was tired, but she was still awake waiting for Leo to get off the phone. She turned back to face him when she felt him sit up in bed. "Uh, we'll have to talk about this later. Yeah, I know. I can't right now. Uh, tomorrow's fine, but I'll call you in the morning. I promise. Don't do anything yet, okay?" He was quiet for a moment. "Tomorrow, I will. Bye."

"Who was that?" Piper asked sleepily, looking up at him through half-closed eyes.

"Nobody. Don't worry," he mumbled. "Go back to sleep." He lied back down and pulled her into his arms so that her back was against his chest. He kissed the back of her head. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she yawned, closing her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered.

**Cute, right? I liked the Dan part. I thought it was funny how he came back. He's not the only one coming back. Who was Leo talking to? What is he going to do the next day? Will Piper get suspicious? Review and let me know you're still interested!**


	16. Feeling the Cold Front Come In

**Am I the only one writing stories lately? I look for updates on other stories and I don't see very many. I hope you readers are writing, too! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: Charmed is not mine.**

The next morning, Piper woke up in an empty bed. She sat up and looked around the room, scanning for Leo. She came up dry in the search, but faintly she could hear voices in the other room. Biting her lip, she threw the covers off of her body and made her way to the door. She pressed her ear to the wood and listened carefully.

"I think you should just live with me until you're ready to be on your own." It was Leo's voice.

"I don't want to be a bother," said another voice. It was feminine, perhaps a friend of his. "I mean, Hayden will be back in a month from visiting her parents."

"That's a month you'll be alone and frankly, I don't know what Hayden could do to protect you," Leo said.

"She'd do just about as much as you could," said the girl. So, it wasn't Hayden…Piper's eyes widened in recognition.

Slowly, and as quietly as she could muster, she cracked the door open a bit and moved into the hall. She peered around the corner into the living room. Piper found Leo pacing in front of the couch, where Missy was sitting. Piper hadn't seen Missy since before Leo had gotten into the accident three months ago. Sure, she saw her in class, but other than that, Piper didn't think about the blonde.

"I don't care. I don't want you to be alone. You'll stay here for the time being. I care about you too much, so don't argue with me," Leo said and sat down next to her. He pulled her into a hug.

Piper bit her lip again to keep from bursting. Why was Leo so concerned about Missy? He'd even offered for her to stay with them. Piper didn't want to see anymore, so quietly she went back into the bedroom and crawled into bed. She had always been suspicious of Missy and now that she was back, Piper's curiosity had only peeked.

(((o)))

"Piper…"

She moaned a little and snuggled more into the warm sheets. Even in her long pajama pants and sweater, she was shivering. She was always prone to freezing her butt off during the cold, winter months, though in San Francisco, mornings were usually the only cold periods of the day.

"Piper, wake up," came the voice again.

"No," she groaned sleepily.

"Come on, it's after ten and you need to be at work in a few hours."

She sighed heavily and turned onto her back. Leo was lying in bed next to her with a smile on his face. She shot him a glare. "I'm too tired to get up and I don't feel the need to leave my warm bed if you can cook breakfast on your own."

All he did was smile and maneuver under the sheets so that he was now on top of her. "Feisty this morning, aren't we?"

"Feisty? Maybe it's because there's a jackass on top of me," she shot back.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that you like to be on top," he retorted.

"Very funny," she rolled her eyes. "You know what? You're just lucky I'm enjoying your body heat right now. Otherwise, I'd be pushing you to the floor."

"I like it rough," he teased, leaning down to kiss her.

Piper raised her mouth to his and kissed him slowly. Her hands slid down his back and her feet shuffled between his legs. Leo broke off the kiss with a hiss when her feet slid up his calves.

"Damn, Piper. You're feet are like ice," he said.

"Sorry, but I'm freezing here," she smiled.

"Then wear some socks," he said, resting more of his weight on top of her.

"You know I don't wear socks to sleep. I end up kicking them off."

"Well, keep your icy feet to yourself," he chuckled, kissing her again.

Her hands trailed up his arms and into his hair. Things were just getting heated up when the bedroom door opened.

"Leo, I- Oh, sorry, was I interrupting something?" Missy smiled nervously.

"No," Leo looked up at her. "Yes," Piper muttered, rather annoyed. He shot her a look and she quickly zipped it. "Is there something you wanted?" He looked back at Missy.

"Oh, I was just going to tell you that I'm going back to my place to grab a few things. I shouldn't take long," Missy said.

"I'll go with you. Just in case," he said, climbing out of the bed. "You never know with-"

"I know," Missy nodded. "If you insist, I'll wait outside in the living room."

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute," he said and she left the room.

"Uh, Leo," Piper said, sitting up in bed. "What is she doing here?"

"She needs a place to stay," he said, moving over to the closet. He pulled out a sweater and a pair of jeans from the dresser.

"But she has a place to stay, with Hayden," she counteracted.

"Piper, please stop. Okay? I know where this is coming from," he said, pulling his jeans up over his hips.

"I'm just curious. If she lives on her own, why does she need to stay here?" she asked.

"Because I want her to." Leo just stared at her, slight anger coloring his voice.

She dropped her head and bit her lip, slightly hurt by his tone. Neither said another word as he left the room. She heard him say something to Missy, then the closing of the front door. Piper sat still for a moment, wondering why Leo was so interested in letting Missy stay over at their place and why he was so quick to defend her. Piper shook her head. Maybe it was nothing and she was doing what she normally did when things were going good in her life; she was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Deciding not to worry about it, she climbed out of bed and got ready for the day. She decided to make an omelet for breakfast. While she was cutting up the peppers, there was a knock at the front door. Piper wiped her hands off before making her way to the door.

"Phoebe, hi," Piper said, moving aside for her sister to come in. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was visiting my friend the other day. You know, Becca, the one that lives in the same complex as Hayden and Missy?" When Piper nodded, Phoebe continued, "It was about two nights ago. I was going to come over yesterday, but I had plans with Cole. Anyway, Becca and I were watching movies when we heard noises from the apartment above us. It sounded like things breaking. We thought nothing of it because Missy and Jake make noise like that, but this time it sounded bad. So, I ran upstairs to check it out and Jake just ran down the hall."

"What? Did he hurt Missy?" Piper asked, slightly concerned.

"I don't know exactly. I mean, she was just lying on the floor crying. She didn't look hurt. She told me to call Leo."

"Wait, this was two nights ago? Leo told me he had to run to the bank to deposit his paycheck. Why would he lie to me?" Piper asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know. You should really talk to him about it," Phoebe said. "I know you don't like Missy, but she doesn't deserve to get hurt."

"Yeah, you're right," Piper said, then bit her lip in thought. "Missy stopped by this morning. Leo had gotten a call last night, I'm assuming from her, and this morning she was here. They were talking and he told her to stay with us for the next month while Hayden's away. Do you think it's because of Jake?"

"It makes sense, but why does Missy have to stay here? Why not with her parents?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know. If Cole attacked you, would you tell Mom and Dad?" Piper raised an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding? Dad would kill him!"

"Exactly. Maybe that's the reason Missy is here. But, even with that knowledge, I don't like her around Leo so much. I know they're good friends, even before we got together, but I'm just afraid-"

"If you're afraid that he'll dump you for Missy, then don't," Phoebe interrupted. "Cole has been friends with Leo since, like, middle school. Missy has never tried to put the moves on Leo for as long as they've known each other. They're just really good friends and Leo isn't even that kind of guy."

"But-" Piper tried.

"No, buts! Leo is crazy in love with you, even before you two got together. Everyone saw it," Phoebe said. Piper rolled her eyes. "It's true. And Missy has Jake…well _had_ Jake."

Piper sighed. "Okay, I'll stop worrying…for now. But the slightest hint, I'm kicking her ass outta here."

Phoebe chuckled. "You do what you have to, Pipes. I have to go now. Paige and I are going to see a movie. Are you still working today?"

"Yeah," Piper nodded.

"Then, we'll have to clear a day when we can all go together."

"Sounds like a plan," Piper smiled and hugged her sister goodbye.

After Phoebe left, Piper went back to the kitchen to finish making her omelet while musing about Missy.

(((o)))

It had been a long day at work. It usually was since she worked at such a high-selling clothing store. The customers were all buzzing and Piper barely had time to recollect her thoughts before rushing off to help someone. The store really needed to hire a few more employees. Now, it was a little after eight in the evening as Piper trudged through the door. Her main thought was how much she wanted to climb into bed, snuggle up to Leo, and fall asleep. However, she needed to cook dinner.

Throwing her keys into the little bowl on the table by the door, she kicked her shoes off. Then, she pulled off her jacket and tossed it on the couch when she walked through the living room on the way to the kitchen. While considering what to cook for dinner, she was met with a scene she didn't expect.

Leo was in the kitchen cooking dinner already. The aroma of whatever he was cooking smelled amazing and he looked pretty delicious himself wearing some slacks, a white undershirt, and a light pink button down shirt with the sleeves rolled a quarter way up his arm. That wasn't surprising, however, since Leo does cook every so often. What was surprising was Missy, sitting on the counter like she owned the place, wearing hip hugging jeans and pretty revealing top. They were laughing about something they must have been talking about before Piper had arrived and didn't even take notice when she walked into the kitchen.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat. Both Missy and Leo looked up at her. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, just making dinner," Leo replied, going back to cutting up the carrots.

"Uh, I thought I was going to make dinner," Piper said, subtly eying Missy. She couldn't help but feel like something was off about her, even more so than she thought before.

"Well, I was bored waiting around the apartment and then Missy came home and we went out to see a movie and then we did a little grocery shopping because we were craving some mashed potatoes, so I decided to just start cooking. I didn't know how long you would be at work," Leo explained.

"You could've called me," Piper said, standing awkwardly in the same spot.

"You wouldn't have picked up. You get really busy at work," he said.

"Oh, well, uh, okay then. I can see that you don't need me, so I'll just go, uh, lie down or something," she said, glancing between Leo and Missy.

"It's cool, Piper. I'm Leo's helping hand," Missy smiled.

"I bet you are," Piper mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Leo asked.

"Nothing," she replied quickly, then sighed. "Nothing. I'll just go."

Piper turned on her heel and left the kitchen. Slowly, she walked into her bedroom and she could hear Leo and Missy laughing again; sharing conversation. She sighed again. She did not like how comfortable Missy was getting. She didn't like it all.

**Mmm, trouble in paradise? I think so, well, I know so. Lol. What's going on with Leo and Piper? What do you think Missy is trying to do? Review and let me know what you think. Thanks.**


	17. Learning the Truth

**Hey, hey! I'm back with another awesome chapter! Hope y'all think so, too! Enough talk now, and let's see what's going on in Piper's head…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Charmed. If I did, Greg would have played a more interesting part in season six. Hint hint…**

Piper shivered in bed, pulling the duvet up to her chin. Even while dreaming, she still couldn't help but feel threatened by Leo's friendship with Missy. Over the past week and a half, all Leo and Piper would do was argue about Missy staying with them. Piper would try to make him realize that Missy was no good and that she was pulling him away from her. Leo would do everything he could to defend Missy and Piper was getting more and more worried about losing him. It was like the more time he spent with his friend, the less time he had for his girlfriend and Leo didn't seem too concerned about that scenario. Every night since Missy had moved in with them, Piper would curl up in bed and silently cry over her failing relationship.

Now, it was the middle of the night and once again, Piper was freezing to the bone. She snuggled down into the pillows and clutched the sheets closer to her body. But no matter what she tried, she couldn't warm up. Piper resisted the urge to turn around and cuddle up to Leo. She was mad at him, firstly, about shrugging her off for Missy and she was also afraid of letting her fear go without fully understanding what was going on between everyone.

Piper shivered again, groaning quietly as she still couldn't find the extra heat to put her back to sleep. She felt the bed shift and Leo's arm come around her subconsciously. She bit her lip as it felt good to have him hold her for the first time since Missy moved in, but she didn't want him this close when she wasn't too happy. Deciding to let it go for now, Piper closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

(((o)))

The next morning, Piper stood on the doorstep of the Manor. She pulled out her key and let herself in. "Hello?" she shouted, walking into the house.

"Piper, dear," Grams greeted her with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing. I just thought I'd come by and give Phoebe and Paige a ride to school," Piper smiled, giving her grandmother a hug.

"Well, would you like to stay for breakfast? I'm making stuffed French toast. Maybe you could get Phoebe to eat this morning," Grams smiled.

"Sure," Piper smiled back.

After a hardy breakfast, Phoebe and Paige piled into Piper's car. "So, why did you want to take us to school today?" Phoebe asked, knowing her older sister's real intentions.

"What? I can't just take my sisters to school without needing a reason?" Piper asked, feigning hurt.

"Come on, Piper. Even I know you want something," Paige rolled her eyes from the backseat.

"Okay, fine. Maybe I do want something," Piper replied. Her sisters snickered at her transparency. "But, remember this for the next time you two want a ride."

"What is it, Pipes?" Phoebe asked. "Is it about Missy?"

Piper smiled embarrassingly. "I need to know exactly what you saw last week when Jake went over to her apartment. Some things just don't click and if she's lying to Leo, then I need to find out."

"I told you not to worry about it. Leo is in love with you," Phoebe said.

"If he's in love with me, then why does he keep shrugging me off for Missy? Why, ever since she's been staying with us, has he argued with me whenever I try to talk to him about how I feel? If Leo is so in love with me, then why do I feel like he's falling for Missy?" Piper was starting to tear up. She gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white.

Phoebe stared at her sister for a moment. "That's not true. I know Missy is a bitch and she may like Leo, but he would never do that to you."

"How do you know, Phoebe? You're not there. You don't see the way they exclude me from everything they do. They go to the movies, they watch TV, they cook together, and I just sit there and watch them converse like I don't even exist. Please explain to me what that is supposed to mean," Piper sighed.

"I don't know, but there has to be an explanation," Phoebe said.

"Well, I'm all freaking ears, but honestly, Phoebe, I don't know if I can stand it any longer. I love him. I swear I love him with everything I am, but it isn't enough. I can't just sit there and witness Leo falling in love with Missy. I have to do something about it, whether it's me exposing Missy for who she really is or…me leaving."

"Piper, you wouldn't leave Leo, not without a fight," Paige chimed in.

"The circumstances don't leave me much of a choice, Paige. And I've been fighting. I've been fighting everyday the past week. I'm so tired of it. If I don't get rid of Missy soon, I'll lose Leo," Piper replied.

"Then we have to fix this," Phoebe said. "What do you want to know?"

Piper looked at her sister.

(((o)))

Later that day, Piper headed off to the college campus for class. She parked in her usual spot and then made her way into the main building of the college, still musing about what she and Phoebe had talked about on their way to the high school. Apparently, Phoebe didn't witness anything more than what she had already told Piper. There was nothing she could do to help her sister make the decision on what to do with Missy. Piper was still confused, but she knew she needed to think quickly. If she didn't, she'd lose more than she was ready to let go of. While entering the building, she bumped into Jake Grismer, Missy's boyfriend.

"Oh, Jake. Hi," Piper smiled.

"Hi," he smiled slightly. "Piper, right?"

"Right," she smiled back. "Uh, I hope you don't mind me asking, but I heard about what happened. You know, with you and Missy."

Jake's smile dropped from his face. "Look, I didn't hurt her." He pulled her into a secluded part of the first hallway available. "I love Missy. I would never hurt her."

"Then tell me what happened," she said. She was a little nervous to be alone with Jake after hearing what he could be capable of, but she needed the truth about Missy.

"I went over there to talk to her. She had just broken up with me without so much as a reason and wouldn't talk to me. I called and called, but she never picked up. I had to see her." He ran a hand through his hair anxiously.

"When my sister went up to Missy's apartment to see what all the noise was about, she said she found her on the floor with shattered glass and broken pieces of wood surrounding her. How do you explain that?" Piper asked.

"It wasn't me. I just knocked on the door and started begging for her to take me back. She opened the door to tell me that she'd moved on. I kept pleading with her, but then she shoved me and threw this treasure chest that was sitting on the coffee table at me. I tried to grab her to calm her down, but she went haywire. She smashed vases and tossed the coffee table. By then she was in tears and I couldn't do anything to help her. She told me to leave, so I just booked it," Jake explained. His expression looked pained.

"Missy was the one throwing things?" she asked in slight disbelief.

He dropped his backpack and lifted his sweater. Sitting perfectly on the right side of his torso was a blackish-blue bruise, stretching from right under his chest to the side of his belly button. Piper's eyes widened in surprise.

"She did that to you?"

"Yes," he whispered, pulling his sweater back down. "She had never been that way before, but I still love her. She needs to know that I never meant to hurt her. I'd do anything to get her back."

"Even if she hurts you?" Piper asked.

"She just lost control. I know she's been under a lot of stress and she hasn't taken her antidepressants in way too long," he replied.

Her eyebrows shot up. "She's on antidepressants?"

"Don't tell her I told you, please. I shouldn't have said anything. She's really sensitive when it comes to that kind of stuff."

"Missy? Sensitive?" Piper chuckled a little. "That's funny." Seeing Jake's face, the smile dropped from her face. "Sorry. Okay, I promise I won't. Thanks for talking to me about it."

"You're real easy to talk to," Jake smiled slightly. "May I ask why you're so interested? I kind of get the feeling you and Missy aren't really friends."

"We're not, to be honest. It's just that I think she may be lying to my boyfriend. You know, Leo and Missy are friends and she told him that she was raped."

"What? No! No I never raped her! I couldn't even think about doing that to her!" he exclaimed.

"Relax, Jake, I know you're not capable of doing that," she said. "I just want to know why she'd lie about that. What does she have to gain?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "But I do know one thing. For the past four years, no matter what happened, Missy would never break her connection with Leo. She even let me slip two years ago when we had first started dating, but she never let Leo out of her life. It always made me jealous of how close they are. I wouldn't be surprised if she was in love with him or something."

"Wait," Piper said quickly. "What did you say?"

"I said I wouldn't be surprised if Missy was in love with Leo," Jake responded. "Wait, you don't think that's why she broke up with me, do you? Did she ever try to break you and Leo up?"

"In certain ways, she's subtly hinted that she wanted Leo, but he would always tell me that I was being paranoid," Piper answered.

"And now you're not so sure."

She looked up at him with fearful eyes. "No, I'm not."

(((o)))

Piper stormed into the apartment after class. She couldn't stop thinking about what Jake had told her. She couldn't concentrate in any of her classes. Missy broke up with Jake so she could get with Leo…She needed to get even closer to him so she lied about being raped…Leo believed her and was now stuck so far up Missy's ass to realize he was being played. Piper paced anxiously back and forth in the living room. She didn't know how to tell Leo, granted he'd actually listen this time or blow her off yet again. She bit her lip while she thought.

Just then, she heard the front door open. "Oh, Leo, finally!" she said, walking to meet him at the door. She turned the corner to see Missy coming in. "Oh, it's you," she said, walking away.

"Well, hello to you, too, Piper," Missy said sarcastically, putting her bag down on the living room couch.

"Yeah, whatever," Piper mumbled, heading to the kitchen. She pulled a bottle of lemonade out of the fridge as Missy walked in.

"You know, we should really stop fighting for Leo's sake. It's not easy for him," Missy said.

Piper nearly choked on her lemonade. "Don't talk to me like you know what's right for Leo. _I'm_ his girlfriend."

"Yeah, I know. That's my problem," Missy said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Piper's eyebrows shot up.

"I said you're my problem. If you weren't in the picture, I'd be with Leo!" Missy growled.

"How can you be so sure?" Piper asked.

"Because he loves me! And I love him. Before you, he and I were so close. We hung out all the time," Missy said.

"If that was true, you'd probably be together, but Leo doesn't love you. Besides, you had Jake." Piper's anger began to boil.

"Oh, Jake," Missy rolled her eyes. "He was just someone to keep me warm at night. Leo is the one I want, and I'll get him. Have you noticed how over the past week Leo's been paying more attention to me than you?"

"That's because he feels sorry for you!" Piper exclaimed. "He thought you were in trouble and he tried to make you feel safe, which is a waste of time since you've been lying to him. You were never raped."

"And how can you be so sure?" Missy narrowed her eyes.

"I talked to Jake. The man really loves you, but you're just a bitch to him. You don't act like you've been victimized. Instead, you're parading around like own on the goddamn place and thinking you can have Leo. Well, you are sick in the mind if you think you can get away with this," Piper said, walking past Missy to leave the kitchen.

Missy grabbed her by the arm and spun her around. "What are you gonna do? Tell Leo?" She laughed. "Right, like he'd believe you."

"You may have the upper hand, right now, Missy. But I don't just lie down and play dead. Believe me, I'll have the last word," Piper threatened, wrenching her arm out of Missy's grasp. "At least I'm not on drugs."

"Where the hell do you get off talking to me like that?" Missy shouted.

"Hey, you think you can try to steal my boyfriend and I can't call you out on your flaws?" Piper shouted back. "Bitch, you have another thing coming. Is this why I've never seen you so fucking crazy? Because you just stopped taking your antidepressants? Why do you need to take those, Missy? Are you depressed that no one will ever really love you?"

Missy raised her left hand and connected it with Piper's cheek. Her head flew to the side and she grabbed her face. "You take that back right now, you whore!"

"I'm the fucking whore?" Piper exclaimed, her cheek feeling as if it had just been lit on fire as she stared at Missy with angry eyes. "You're the one going around flaunting your nonexistent shit hoping to drop pants wherever the hell you go!"

"You know what, Piper? Go ahead and talk your shit. But know this," Missy took a step toward her, leaning her face close to Piper's and whispered, "I've got Leo wrapped around my finger. You're afraid of losing him? You already did."

It was Piper's turn to blaze with fury. She swung her fist into Missy's face and cracked her jaw. "You're way out of fucking line. I'm done putting up with you."

Missy held onto the counter as she clutched her jaw pulsing in searing pain, a little blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth. Piper walked out of the kitchen and locked herself in her bedroom. The war just hit breaking point.

**Finally! Chapter 17 done! I've been writing this chapter and the next one at the same time, so it's been taking a while. Chapter 18 is almost done. I'll be updating in the next week or so, depending on the reviews. So hit that button and leave one. Thanks.**


	18. Decision

**Alright, here's a sad chapter. It was hard for me to write, but then also very easy. It was easy because I knew exactly how I'd write it and it's going to tie the following chapter up really well. Anyway, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Charmed.**

Piper sat on the edge of the bed, holding her painfully red cheek. Angry tears threatened in her eyes, but she refused to cry. She clutched her phone to her ear.

"I swear, Prue," she said through clenched teeth. "I'm so fed up with her crap. I couldn't take it anymore and I punched her in the face."

"I'm not surprised. The bitch had it coming," Prue replied. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I can't tell Leo. I bet you she's already on the phone giving him her sob story. I don't know why he chooses to believe her over me. You think it's because he has feelings for her?" Piper asked.

"I really don't think that's the case, but it does look very suspicious. All I know is if it were me, I'd either trick her into admitting she's a psycho or leave. I know you love him, but you can't stay there if he's going to treat you this way."

Piper turned silent. She knew Prue had a point. It was actually something that had been plaguing her mind for a long time. It was either her or Missy. "I know you're right," she finally spoke. "I think I've made my decision."

"What are you going to do?" Prue asked.

"I'll call you later, okay?" Piper said.

"Okay," Prue replied. "I'll talk to you later."

Piper hung up the phone and sat still for a moment. She removed her hand from her face and stood up from the bed.

"Piper." She heard Leo's voice coming towards the bedroom. He grabbed the doorknob, but the door was locked. "Piper, open the door."

"No," she said, rounding the bed to get to the bathroom.

"I have a key," he said.

"Then use it. I'm not opening the damn door!" she shouted.

She heard the jingle of his keys and the sound of the locking clicking. Leo opened the door and caught sight of her in the bathroom.

"What the hell happened? Why is Missy's jaw broken?" he asked, his anger written clearly across his face.

"Because I punched the bitch in the face," she said bluntly, walking past him and back into the bedroom.

"Why?" he asked, angrier than before.

"Because I fucking felt like it! I'm tired of her getting in my way! All she's been trying to do since the moment she stepped into this fucking place is try to break us up!" Piper yelled.

"Why are you so damn insistent on blaming her for something she's not even doing?" he shouted back at her.

Piper shook her head, laughing bitterly. "I can't get through to you. You don't listen! No one broke into her apartment, no one raped her, and no one is out to fucking get her! She's been lying to you this entire time!"

"Who says? You?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No! Phoebe says! She found the bitch crying on the floor. She wasn't harmed in any way. Jake says! He tried to get her to talk to him, but she just threw a tantrum and broke her own furniture! Missy is going crazy because she hasn't been taking her stupid drugs!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Leo bellowed. "She is _not_ on drugs!"

"You don't even know!" Piper shouted, going red-faced. But then she grew quiet. "You know what? I'm sick of this. You're never going to believe me, no matter what I do. Just go. Take your little _friend_ and leave."

"Fine! I will! I don't need to stick around here and listen to you lie about my _friend_ because you're just jealous! I'm outta here." Leo stormed out of the room.

Once he was gone, she finally let go of the tears that built up in her eyes.

(((o)))

Piper bit her lip as she gingerly placed the letter on the kitchen counter, next to the lone key for Leo's apartment. She let out a shaky breath as tears formed in her eyes for the millionth time that day. Since their fight that afternoon, she hadn't talked to Leo. She couldn't bring herself to speak to him, and even if she did she didn't know what to say. This was it. It was the final straw.

"Piper, you ready?" Andy asked quietly. He had come over to help her pack her things up. He had taken all of the boxes down to his truck while Piper lingered in the apartment for a while, trying not to breakdown. She let her eyes take in every inch of the apartment, silently saying goodbye to all the sweet memories she and Leo shared in the little two bedroom complex.

She nodded her head and followed him to the door. Glancing around the apartment one last time, she knew she wouldn't step foot in that place again. The tears slowly rolled down her face as she closed the door behind her.

(((o)))

Leo and Missy walked in through the door late the same night, their laughter floating into the apartment.

"I swear, if that ticket booth guy stared at you any harder, he would have soiled his pants," Leo laughed.

"I was waiting for it!" Missy laughed as well.

"That would've been the highlight of my day," he said, walking into the living room. "It would have been better than the movie."

"Right? You would think _Wrath of the Titans_ would have been a lot better by how the previews looked."

"Ah, well, they needed to promote as best they could, I guess," he replied, slouching into the couch. "How's your jaw?"

"It's fine, Leo," she replied. "You can stop asking now."

"I'm just making sure you're alright. Anyway, what do you want for dinner?"

"Are you cooking or is it takeout?" she asked.

"Uh, I guess I'll order takeout. What do you want?" Leo pulled out his cell phone from his right pants pocket.

"Thai sounds good," she smiled from the armchair.

He unlocked his phone and saw the wallpaper picture. It was one of him and Piper on a date and they were sharing a sweet kiss. "Oh, I should ask Piper what she wants for dinner. Come to think of it, I haven't seen her since this afternoon."

Unnoticeably, Missy rolled her eyes at the mere mention of Piper's name. "Piper?" Leo called out. There was no answer. He got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. Usually, he'd find her in there since she was so in tuned with cooking. He'd always catch her experimenting with some type of food and end up tasting it. When he didn't see her in there, he turned on his heel to leave the kitchen when his eyes spotted a piece of paper sitting on the counter. Curious, he walked over to it and picked it up. Leo also noticed the key sitting right by the letter. It was Piper's key. His eyebrow's furrowed together. He unfolded the piece of paper and began to read:

_Leo,_

_I didn't want to do this in a letter, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you to your face. I'm leaving. I know, you're probably wondering why and all I can give you is…Missy. Lately all we do is fight and if I'd stay any longer, I'd probably end up hating you and I don't ever want to do that. You most likely already resent me for what I think about Missy, but it's how I feel and I can't get past that. And you didn't believe me when I told you she was trying to hurt us. I understand that you and Missy are very good friends and you don't want to do anything to jeopardize that. I can't get in the way of that. But I also can't be with you anymore. It's better that I left now before you finally dump me for her because that's what was going to happen…_

Leo could tell by the numerous ink smears on the paper that she'd cried writing the letter. The letter that was ending their relationship. His heart was breaking with each word he read.

_By the way we were going, it was only a matter of time. She was pulling you away from me, but you didn't want to see that. Leo, I love you. I always will. You've given me something that no one can take or replace, but you and I aren't meant to be. I've finally come to terms with that. I guess she has everything you're looking for, the things I don't have. It doesn't matter anymore. I packed up all my stuff and left before you would have a chance to read this. I couldn't bare looking at your face and seeing the love you once had for me leave your eyes. I hope you will always be happy, Leo. As much as I want to be the one making you happy, I am not that person anymore. Believe me, it's easier this way. Oh, and remember, I'll miss you. Goodbye._

_Piper_

By then, Leo's eyes were clouded over with tears. His chest was aching as he read the letter over and over again. He ran into the bedroom to find that her side of the closet was empty. All of her belongings had vanished from his room. He checked the bathroom to see everything she owned in there was gone as well. He stumbled back into his bedroom and fell onto the bed. He could still smell her on the sheets. When he reached for her pillow, something shiny caught his eye. Leo picked up a diamond pendant necklace, which was placed gently on the nightstand by Piper's side of the bed.

***Flashback***

_Leo slipped the cool white gold chain around her neck. "This is for you to know that I will always love you. You are the sparkle in my life," he whispered. He placed a sweet kiss on the back of her neck where the necklace safely fastened._

_Piper smiled and gently brushed the small diamond with the tips of her fingers. "I love you," she smiled and turned to wrap her arms around his neck, kissing him sensually._

The tears unwillingly fell out of his eyes. He'd lost Piper, the love of his life. He couldn't hold it in any longer so he just let it out and cried into her pillow.

"Leo?"

Missy gently pushed the bedroom door open. She saw him laying on the bed, crying heavily.

"Piper broke up with me," he croaked.

"Oh, Leo," she sighed. She made her way over to the bed and sat by him. "It's her loss. You can do better."

"How can you say that?" he asked, sitting up. He wiped at his wet eyes. "There is no one better than Piper. She is amazing and she was so good to me. I love her more than anything and I just screwed everything up."

"Leo, don't blame yourself. Piper wasn't worth your time. She didn't fight for you like I thought she might have," Missy said.

He looked at her, more confused than ever. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean I thought it would have taken a lot more to break you two up. I guess I gave her too much credit."

Leo's head spun. He jumped off of the bed. "You were trying to break us up?"

"Yes," Missy said, looking up at him. "Because you're too good for her. Don't you see?" She stood up and moved closer to him. "You should be with me. I'm way better than her. I've loved you since high school. I've wanted you since the very first day I met you, but you never gave me a second look. Now I've seen the way you've been looking at me. Every chance you got, you were with me and that was amazing. I know you feel something for me, I know it."

"No, I don't," Leo shook his head, taking a step back. "I was just making you feel comfortable. I couldn't just leave you out of our plans and I know you and Piper do not get along at all. I just didn't realize I was pushing Piper away. Missy, you're just my friend. Piper means everything to me and I'm sorry, but I never meant to lead you on."

"That's not true. You love me, I know you do," she said, tears building up in her eyes.

"Missy, I don't love you, at least not in the way you want me to. But you played me. You made me believe you were hurt and I tried to help you. You pulled me away from Piper and I let you." Leo shook his head again and left the room.

Missy followed him. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get my girlfriend back," he replied, slipping his jacket on.

"Leo, you can't do this! You seriously want that freak over me? She cheated on you! When you were in the coma, she was seeing Greg! I saw it with my own eyes and now you want to go back to her? I love you, I could be good to you!" Missy was enraged, hot tears falling down her face.

"Look, no matter what you say, I love _Piper_. I can't believe a word from you now. Our entire friendship has changed." Leo walked to the door. "I think it's best if you move back to your place. Hayden will be back in two weeks and you'll be fine on your own, considering no one raped you in the first place."

He took one last disappointed look at her before leaving the apartment. Once the door closed, Missy let out a frustrated scream and picked up a nearby vase, plunging it to the wall of the living room. Her plan fell through, and now she had to find a fix. Pronto.

**Okay, so Leo and Piper are over…but how long will it last? Do you think Piper should take him back? Do you think Missy will finally get to him? Review and I'll be posting as soon as I can. Thanks.**


End file.
